Only Human
by marcia993
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Życzenie cofa Bellę w czasie do Chicago, roku 1918, kiedy to Edward jest człowiekiem.
1. Rozdział 1

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward wjechał na długi podjazd wolniej niż miał w zwyczaju. Dało mi to do zrozumienia, że w domu coś na nas czekało, jednak nawet gdyby sunął między drzewami jak zawsze, wątpię, aby wielki, wiszący na nim napis mnie zaskoczył.<p>

_Wszystkiego najlepszego, Bello!_

Edward i ja pobraliśmy się dokładnie miesiąc temu, a ceremonia odbyła się w ogromnym ogrodzie Cullenów. Potem zabrał mnie na najbardziej ekstrawagancki miesiąc miodowy, jaki był możliwy: przemierzyliśmy trasę od Londynu do Istambułu, a także odwiedziliśmy wszystkie miejsca znajdujące się na naszej drodze. Cieszyłam się, ponieważ mogłam z nim być.

Było rozkosznie. Edward podarował mi jedyne ludzkie doświadczenie, jakiego pragnęłam, i dawał mi je codziennie, czasami nawet po kilka razy. Na wspomnienie tego, co robiliśmy tuż przed wyjazdem z Paryża, zrobiło mi się gorąco.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już miesiąc. – Westchnęłam, usiłując zamknąć walizkę. Edward bez problemu ją zapiął, odciągając wcześniej od niej moją rękę.

- Możemy przyjeżdżać tu tyle razy, ile będziesz chciała – obiecał, biorąc mnie w swoje ramiona. – Europa się nigdzie nie ruszy.

- To nie za tym będę tęsknić – powiedziałam, przybliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. – Ale za nami, za tym, jacy teraz jesteśmy... Nie chcę, żeby to się zmieniło.

- Nie zmieni – oświadczył. – Chyba postradałaś zmysły, jeśli wydaje ci się, że kiedyś będę w stanie trzymać ręce z dala od ciebie. – Na potwierdzenie swych słów zsunął dłonie i złapał mnie za pośladki. Twardym członkiem naparł na moje biodro, przez co wyjęczałam jego imię.

- Nawet kiedy nie będę człowiekiem? – spytałam, gdy prowadził mnie w stronę łóżka. Odepchnął walizkę i nagle znalazłam się na jej miejscu.

- Nawet wtedy. – Musnął ustami mój obojczyk, który został wyeksponowany przez top, jaki na sobie miałam. – Zwłaszcza wtedy. – Rękami pieścił moją skórę. – Nie wiesz, jakie rzeczy pragnę z tobą robić.

Wydobyłam z siebie drżący śmiech, łapiąc za krawędź jego koszulki polo. – Nie jestem taka niewinna. Chyba mogłabym sobie co nieco wyobrazić.

Koszulka głośno wylądowała na podłodze, a jego silne palce z łatwością rozszarpały moją.

- Musisz ciągle to robić? – spytałam komicznie słabym głosem, kiedy zamknął usta wokół mojego sutka.

- Nie narzekasz – wymamrotał, a ja byłam zbyt zajęta dotykaniem go, by się sprzeciwić. Zarys jego mięśni całkowicie mnie rozpraszał, a on z tego korzystał. Zręcznie rozpiął moje dżinsy i pociągnął je w dół wraz z bielizną. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie wstydziłam się stawać nago przed jego perfekcyjnym obliczem. Teraz w końcu się do tego przyzwyczaiłam – do pokazywania się. Na jego piękno nigdy nie będę odporna.

Jego ręce znajdowały się wszędzie – na moich piersiach, biodrach, udach. Walczyłam o oddech przy każdej powolnej, zimnej pieszczocie. Sprawiał, że przechodziły mnie ciarki. Próbowałam znaleźć wystarczającą trzeźwość umysłu, by przenieść ręce z jego talii do miejsca, gdzie dżinsy spadały mu z bioder. Dotykałam płynnych linii na wyeksponowanej skórze jego miednicy, podekscytowana myślą, dokąd one prowadzą. W odpowiedzi nisko zamruczał mi do ucha, przez co jedynie zapragnęłam go jeszcze bardziej.

Ocierał się ustami o moją skórę, a później wargi. Jego smak pod moim językiem wystarczył, bym nie zorientowała się, kiedy zrzucił spodnie. Zauważyłam jedynie napierającą na mnie twardość. Westchnęłam w szoku.

- Przepraszam – mruknął, cofając się o ułamek cala.

- Nie przepraszaj – odpowiedziałam, kolejny raz przyciskając się do jego ciała. – Spodobało mi się to.

Jęknął cicho, trzymając mnie przy sobie i pozwalając główce swojego członka na drażniące pocieranie mojego wejścia.

- Edward – westchnęłam, oplatając nogami jego talię. – Proszę…

Zazwyczaj w takiej chwili droczyłby się ze mną, sprawiając, że się niecierpliwiłam. Tym razem – ten jeden jedyny raz – wyglądał na tak samo zniecierpliwionego jak ja. Wsunął się we mnie płynnym ruchem. Był to mój ulubiony moment naszego kochania się, moment całkowitego uwieńczenia i pierwszej fali przyjemności. Uczepiłam się jego ciała – solidnego i zimnego, co mnie dziwnie pobudzało – gdy wsuwał się we mnie i wysuwał. Poruszał się w nieznośnie niezachwianym rytmie, idealnie nad sobą panując i idealnie sprawiając, że traciłam zmysły. To więcej niż mogłabym znieść. Kiedy stopniowo przyspieszał, płonęłam, aż w końcu zaczęłam krzyczeć i wbijać palce w jego plecy. Moje mięśnie mocno się wokół niego zaciskały, dzięki czemu czułam go jeszcze lepiej i byłam w tym zatracona. Gdy znalazłam się na krawędzi, jęknął gardłowo wprost do mojego ucha.

- Jezu, Bello – wydyszał, prawie przymiażdżając mnie wagą swojego ciała. – To zbyt wiele.

- Mogłabym powiedzieć to samo – oznajmiłam, starając się złapać oddech.

Musnął moje gardło. Wspaniale było czuć jego chłodną skórę przy mojej, która była równie rozgrzana co ja.

- Cholera – burknęłam, przypominając sobie o swojej rozdartej koszulce. – Teraz muszę coś wypakować.

Zaśmiał się.

Te bardziej niewinne części naszego miesiąca miodowego także były cudowne. Widziałam wszystkie miejsca, o których wcześniej jedynie czytałam, a Edward znajdował się przy mnie, mówiąc mi o ich historii, którą znał z opowieści Carlisle'a i własnego doświadczenia. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce w Paryżu i przytulaliśmy w gondoli w Wenecji, a ja jadłam więcej rzeczy, niż mogłabym zliczyć, podczas gdy Edward patrzył na nie z niechęcią i rozbawieniem. Kupiliśmy też zdecydowanie za wiele pamiątek i dodatkowe torby, żeby je wszystkie pomieścić.

Teraz mogłam to przyznać – cieszyłam się z wszystkich doświadczeń, jakie mi podarował, i że nie spieszyłam się z przemianą. A najbardziej radowało mnie to, że Edward przez cały czas znajdował się przy moim boku.

Gdy wyszliśmy z samochodu, zrozumiałam, że nie chcę kłócić się o przyjęcie, jakie czeka mnie w środku. Nie przejmowałam się tym, że dziś były moje dziewiętnaste urodziny. Gdzieś po drodze numery przestały wydawać się już takie ważne, ponieważ Edward był szczęśliwy, a ja mogłam spędzić z nim wieczność.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – stwierdził, ręką pieszcząc moje plecy, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się przy drzwiach.

- Nie. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Myślę, że to dobry czas, żeby zacząć świętować.

Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech i szybko mnie pocałował, po czym wpuścił mnie do środka.

Cała rodzina - nawet Rosalie – czekała w salonie, by nas przywitać. Usłyszałam kilka okrzyków „witajcie w domu!" i „wszystkiego najlepszego!", a Alice podbiegła do nas, aby mnie przytulić.

- Jak wam minął miesiąc miodowy? – spytała radośnie. – Przywieźliście mi prezenty?

Zaśmiałam się. – Miesiąc miodowy był wspaniały i tak, przywieźliśmy prezenty, ale czy to nie ja powinnam o to pytać?

Rozbrzmiał za mną śmiech Emmetta, który stał bliżej, niż oczekiwałam. – Czyli Edward nie był wystarczającym prezentem?

Poruszające się brwi Emmetta powiedziały mi, o co dokładnie mu chodziło. Zaczerwieniłam się. Stojący obok mnie Edward łagodnie warknął.

Emmett zaśmiał się niewzruszony. – W końcu zaliczyłeś, ale widzę, że wcale cię to nie rozluźniło. Musisz nad nim popracować, Bello.

- Emmett! Nie zawstydzaj jej! – skarciła go Esme, a ja wściekle się zaczerwieniłam. Alice się roześmiała i pociągnęła mnie do salonu, a wszyscy ruszyli za nami. Słyszałam okazjonalne grzmotnięcia, co oznaczało, że Edward I Emmett dalej się kłócili.

Pokój został udekorowany stosunkowo nieszkodliwymi balonami i kwiatami, a ja nabrałam troszkę pewności siebie, bo nie była to powtórka z moich wcześniejszych urodzin czy konsekwencji, jakie za sobą pociągnęły. Teraz Edward i ja byliśmy ze sobą już na stałe i nawet, jeśli Jasper by mnie ugryzł… Cóż, to tylko przyspieszyłoby nieuniknione.

Alice zaprowadziła mnie do krzesła, które stało przy stole. Pozostali zgromadzili się dookoła, a ja zaczęłam się czuć jak danie główne na bankiecie. Brakowało mi jedynie srebrnej tacy i wetkniętego w usta jabłka. Edward stanął za mną, kładąc rękę na moim karku, dzięki czemu natychmiast się rozluźniłam.

- Czas na prezenty! – krzyknęła radośnie Alice i rzuciła się do kuchni. Wróciła po ułamku sekundy z kupą pakunków. Niektóre z nich były absurdalnie wielkie.

- Och, spójrz, czego jeszcze mogłabym teraz potrzebować? – jęknęłam w przerażeniu, kiedy ten stos wylądował przede mną. Prezenty z okazji ślubu były wystarczająco złe, bo oczywiście nie musieliśmy korzystać z urządzeń elektrycznych ani z mebli, ani z wyposażenia do kuchni, ale i tak to nie powstrzymało Alice przed zarejestrowaniem nas - ku mojemu zażenowaniu - w kilku sklepach.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, Bello. To twoje urodziny – sprzeciwiła się Alice. – Nie chodzi o to, czego potrzebujesz, chodzi o to, czego chcesz.

- Będziesz potrzebowała chociaż kilku z tych rzeczy, kiedy wszystkie z nich rozpakujesz – dodał Emmett, nim mogłam zaprotestować.

Okazało się, że miał rację. Dwa prezenty były półkami na niezliczoną ilość książek i szafą – bardzo uroczą i dla ścisłości dodam, że zabytkową – jakiej potrzebowałam, by pomieścić ciuchy, bo ta, należąca do Edwarda, była już prawie wypełniona po brzegi ubraniami wartymi krocie. Wyglądało na to, że wampiry bardzo lubiły chomikować różne rzeczy. Oczywiście będę musiała wprowadzić do tego domu pojęcie pozbywania się starych ciuchów raz na jakiś czas.

Carlisle i Esme dali nam najprostszy prezent – oprawione zdjęcie z naszego ślubu. Patrząc na nie, pomyślałam, że nareszcie do niego pasowałam. Wciąż byłam już zwyczajna w porównaniu do tego niebiańskiego przystojniaka, ale jego szczęście zaraziło też mnie. Jakby sama myśl o tym, ze Edward mnie kocha, czyniła mnie piękniejszą.

Edward, jakby czytając mi w myślach, dotknął ustami obszaru za moim uchem. – Aparat nie ukazuje prawdy – zamruczał.

- Tak myślisz? – zapytałam z roztargnieniem.

- Najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką widziałem, byłaś ty w dniu ślubu – powiedział, obracając głowę, by pocałować mnie w policzek. Rozpłynęłam się. Zasługiwał na wiele więcej niż mogłam mu dać, a mimo to sam dał mi tak wiele… Przynajmniej mogłam mu ofiarować ślub. Cieszyłam się, że nie domagałam się ucieczki, bo samo jej wspomnienie wywoływało radość w jego głosie.

- Dobra, wy dwoje, skończcie już – wcięła się Alice. – Pora na gwóźdź programu.

Światła nagle zgasły, a ja poczułam się niepewnie. Znając Alice, nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. Zniknęła za drzwiami kuchni i przyniosła z niej mały, oświetlony świeczkami tort.

- Dziewiętnastka na zawsze - przeczytałam. Musiałam się zaśmiać.

Alice położyła go przede mną, wystarczająco daleko, bym nie była w stanie niczego przypalić.

- Pomyśl życzenie – zażądała. Zrobiłam to. Miałam wszystko, czego chciałam, więc gdybym tylko mogła uczynić Edwarda tak samo szczęśliwym, jak on uczynił mnie…

Zażyczyłam sobie, bym mogła dać mu wszystkie ludzkie doświadczenia, jakie mi zaoferował.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zdmuchnęłam świeczki. Nagle wszystko stało się czarne.


	2. Rozdział 2

****TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Coś było… bardzo nie tak.<p>

W jednej chwili zdmuchiwałam świeczki na urodzinowym torcie, a w drugiej otwierałam oczy, dostrzegając całkiem inny świat.

Znajdowałam się na zatłoczonej ulicy… _Gdzieś w świecie_. Nie potrafiłam rozpoznać tego miejsca. Jednak, co dziwniejsze, ludzie byli jeszcze bardziej nietypowi. Wszystkie kobiety miały na sobie suknie do kostek z długimi rękawami, mężczyźni spodnie i koszule zapinane na guziki, a niektórzy zakładali marynarki lub szelki… Wyglądało to tak… jakby żyli na początku dwudziestego wieku. Budynki także przypominały pamiątki z przeszłości – były ceglane i nie miały więcej niż cztery czy pięć pięter… Na drugim końcu ulicy znajdowały się domy w stylu wiktoriańskim. Jednak to nie mogła być przeszłość… prawda?

- Przepraszam, panienko – odezwał się boleśnie znajomy głos, którego nie mogłabym pomylić. Obróciłam się i ujrzałam twarz mówiącej nim osoby. Zatkało mnie.

Ledwie stłumiłam westchnienie. To _Edward_, Edward, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Miał takie same włosy… ale jego twarz wydawała się inna, zarumieniona od wiejącego dookoła nas wiatru, a skóra ciemniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Twarz miał młodszą, _delikatniejszą_, natomiast oczy… Zielone i zaniepokojone tańczyły w blasku słońca. Może mimo wszystko jego olśniewające oblicze nie miało nic wspólnego ze zdolnościami wampirów…

Nagle zrozumiałam, że ten Edward _nie był _wampirem, a człowiekiem. A to… To przeszłość. Przeszłość Edwarda.

- Panienko? Wszystko w porządku?

Jego głos wytrącił mnie z olśnienia. Czuł się niezręcznie, a ja cały czas się w niego wpatrywałam. Szybko o wszystkim pomyślałam. Skoro jakoś cofnęłam się w czasie, potrzebowałam pomocy, aby o siebie zadbać. Nie miałam dokąd pójść, nie miałam ubrań, pieniędzy, jedzenia… Byłam w bardzo niepewnej sytuacji. A jeśli ktoś miałby mi pomóc, równie dobrze mógłby to być Edward. Bo niby czemu znalazłam się w tym czasie, w tym miejscu, jeśli nie wiązało się to z nim?

- Właściwie – powiedziałam ostrożnie – chyba troszkę zbłądziłam.

- Dokąd idziesz? Może pomogę ci znaleźć drogę?

- Um... Może „zbłądziłam" to nie najlepsze słowo. Nie mam dokąd pójść.

W kącikach jego ust zauważyłam zarys uśmiechu.

– Nie mieszkasz w Chicago?

- Nie – odparłam, decydując się na trzymanie prawdy najbardziej jak to możliwe, dzięki czemu nie wpędziłabym się w kłopoty. – Jestem z Waszyngtonu.

Zmarszczył brwi w sposób oznajmiający, że mu się to nie podoba.

– I jesteś tu bez opieki? Nie masz przy sobie kogoś, kto mógłby się tobą zająć?

Żachnęłam się na myśl, że miałabym potrzebować kogoś, kto by się mną opiekował, jednak _dokładnie_ tego mi brakowało. Kłótnia w niczym by mi tu nie pomogła.

- Właściwie nie do końca planowałam się tu zjawić – oznajmiłam, unikając detali, przez które z całą pewnością wylądowałabym w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. – I nie mam też dokąd pójść.

- Edwardzie? – zawołał kobiecy głos z drugiej strony ulicy. Podniosłam wzrok i ujrzałam piękną, zbliżającą się do nas kobietę, która miała włosy i oczy niczym Edward. Spojrzała między nas, niewątpliwie zakłopotana moim ubiorem i rozpuszczonymi włosami. – Czy napotkałeś jakiś problem?

- Pytałem tę młodą damę, czy potrzebuje pomocy – odpowiedział Edward. – Wygląda na to, że nie ma się dokąd udać.

- Przedstawiłeś się? – zapytała jego matka, a na jej twarzy zagościł taki sam uśmiech, jaki wiele razy widziałam na twarzy Edwarda.

Zaczerwienił się. Właściwie rumieniec oblał go z taką łatwością jak mnie. Starałam się ukryć zaskoczenie. Czy kiedyś przyzwyczaję się do widoku ludzkiego Edwarda?

- Jeszcze do tego nie dotarłem – mruknął, po czym zwrócił się do mnie. – Wybacz mi. Nazywam się Edward Masen, a to moja matka.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytałam formalnie, grzecznie kiwając przy tym głową. – Jestem Bella Swan.

- Bella? – spytała pani Masen. – To twoje pełne imię?

- Um, nie – odrzekłam. – To skrót od Isabelli.

- To w rzeczywistości bardzo ładne imię. Czy zechciałabyś towarzyszyć nam podczas herbaty? Może będziemy ci pomocni?

- Dziękuję – westchnęłam trochę przytłoczona poczuciem ulgi. – To bardzo miłe.

- No cóż, wszyscy czasami potrzebujemy odrobiny sympatii, prawda? – powiedziała, delikatnie się uśmiechając i łapiąc Edwarda pod rękę. – Po prostu tak powinno się postępować.

Niepewnie chwyciłam jego drugie ramię, które mi zaoferował, i odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

– Mimo wszystko jest pani o wiele milsza niż większość ludzi. – Wątpiłam, by wiele osób z chęcią wzięło do domu dziwnie ubraną, praktycznie bezdomną dziewczynę z centrum Chicago, nie zważając na to, jaka by była dekada.

Edward i jego matka przeprowadzili mnie obok kilku bloków i skręcili za rogiem, żeby minąć kolejne trzy. Spacerowaliśmy w ciszy, a ja czułam się nieswojo, jednak skorzystałam z tego czasu, by wymyśleć to, co mogłabym im powiedzieć. Już przyznałam, że jestem z Waszyngtonu. Musiałam tylko podać im powód, dla którego teraz się tu znajdowałam i nie miałam żadnego domu. Może powiedziałabym, że jestem sierotą, co praktycznie było prawdą, bo w tych czasach moi rodzice jeszcze nie istnieli. Ta historia wydawała się prawdopodobna. Zostałam więc osierocona trzy lata temu, moi rodzice pochodzili z niewielkich rodzin, a ja nie miałam żadnych żyjących krewnych, o których istnieniu bym wiedziała. Natomiast z powodu wieku nie odesłano mnie do sierocińca, więc pracowałam z owdowiałą krawcową, która w zamian za to oferowała mi pokój, lecz i ona odeszła niedawno, a ja musiałam ruszyć na wschód w poszukiwaniu zatrudnienia.

Kiedy weszliśmy na małą ścieżkę prowadzącą do ich domu, byłam zadowolona z historyjki, jaką sobie wymyśliłam.

Dom Masenów był piękny, zbudowany z cegły z białym zakończeniem. Pani Masen poszła na przód, a Edward skierował mnie do salonu. Usiadłam na jasnozielonej kanapie, a on zajął miejsce na znajdującym się w pobliżu fotelu. Obserwował mnie ostrożnie i z zaciekawieniem, choć unikałam jego wzroku. Delikatnie mówiąc, widzenie go jako człowieka było dekoncentrujące, a znanie go i świadomość, że niczego o mnie nie wie, niewiarygodnie dziwne.

Pani Masen wróciła po chwili z tacą, na której znajdowały się składniki niezbędne do zrobienia herbaty.

– Ma pani piękny dom – odezwałam się, kiedy nalewała mi napój do kubka.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, napełniając kolejne dwa. – Został zbudowany zaraz po pożarze.

Przełknęłam zdziwienie.

– Jakież to fascynujące.

Spytała, czy smakuje mi herbata, a po dodaniu śmietanki i cukru usiadła i spojrzała na mnie. Jej wzrok był tak samo przenikliwy jak jej syna.

– Może powie nam pani, jak się tu znalazła, panno Swan?

Wzięłam wzmacniający łyk herbaty i rozpoczęłam swoją historię. Utrzymywanie z nimi kontaktu wzrokowego i oszukiwanie w tym samym czasie było trudne, ale czy miałam inny wybór?

- Przykro mi słyszeć o twoich rodzicach – powiedziała pani Masen, gdy skończyłam. – Wybacz mi, ale czy mogę zapytać, co z sukienką? Nie sądzę, bym wcześniej widziała dziewczynę w dżinsowych spodniach.

- Uch, cóż, w nich się łatwiej podróżuje - skłamałam. – Ubieranie się jak mężczyzna niepokoi mniej ludzi. Ja, uch… Przerobiłam je, żeby lepiej pasowały. – Wiedziałam, że ani moje spodnie, ani koszulka nie wyglądały na męskie ubrania.

Pani Masen przytaknęła w zrozumieniu.

– Dla młodej damy podróżowanie w pojedynkę w dzisiejszych czasach musi być ciężkie.

- Czasami – odpowiedziałam niepewnie. – Radziłam sobie wystarczająco dobrze.

- Cóż – zaczęła pani Masen – bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, mogąc zaproponować ci pobyt tutaj, dopóki nie znajdziesz nowej pracy.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam, przepełniając głos największą wdzięcznością, na jaką było mnie stać. – Ale nie mogę zacząć odpłacać się państwu za waszą życzliwość.

- To niedorzeczne – odparła, machając ręką. Rozmyślając, spojrzała na mnie. – Nie masz przy sobie żadnych rzeczy, więc zakładam, że nie posiadasz strojów, jakie mogłabyś nosić podczas swojego pobytu.

- Nie, nie mam. Przepraszam.

- Nie masz powodów, aby przepraszać. Myślę, że znajdę dla ciebie coś odpowiedniego. Chodź ze mną na górę. Edwardzie, zaglądniesz do gościnnej sypialni?

- Oczywiście – odrzekł, a jego głos ponownie mnie zaszokował.

Ruszyłam za nią na górę po głównych schodach i weszłam do pokoju, który zapewne był jej sypialnią. Podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła długą, niebieską sukienkę. Wręczyła mi ją.

- Będziesz ładnie się w niej prezentować, nie sądzisz? Ten kolor pasuje do twojej karnacji. Później możesz ją przymierzyć, a ja znajdę dla ciebie jeszcze kilka rzeczy do ubrania do snu i na co dzień…

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam po raz kolejny, nie umiejąc znaleźć innego sposobu, by wyrazić myśli. W odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Zobaczmy twój pokój. Chodź za mną.


	3. Rozdział 3

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>

* * *

><p>Siedziałam samotnie w gościnnej sypialni Masenów. Łóżko było uroczym, luksusowym meblem, miało wysokie, barwione, pięknie rzeźbione, drewniane filary, a kołdra była gruba i ciepła, tapeta zaś elegancka, a puchowy dywan uroczy. Było tu przytulniej niż w każdym innym miejscu, jakie odwiedziłam.<p>

I pomimo pięknej okolicy oraz sukni z długimi rękawami, która wydawała się zakrywać każdy cal mnie, w ogóle tego nie odczuwałam.

Jak to _możliwe_? Jak udało mi się w jednej chwili wymawiać życzenie urodzinowe, a w następnej przenieść prawie sto lat wstecz do centrum Chicago?

Życzenie... To nie mogło być to... prawda? Czyż jednak nie chciałam podarować Edwardowi wszystkich ludzkich doświadczeń?

- Nie myślałam o tym tak dosłownie – mruknęłam do siebie, chowając twarz w dłoniach. To niemożliwe. Oczywiście odkąd poznałam Edwarda, spotkało mnie wiele niemożliwych rzeczy, ale żeby _podróżować w czasie_? I to wszystko z powodu życzenia wymówionego przy torcie urodzinowym!

Z drugiej strony byłam w stanie uporać się z tym, że to dziwne. W zasadzie to nawet dosyć... fajne, naprawdę. Miałam szansę poznać Edwarda jako człowieka, jako normalnego nastolatka, którym kiedyś był, ale musiałam zastanowić się za jaką cenę. Czy zobaczę jeszcze swojego Edwarda? Co, jeśli stąd nie ma powrotu do moich czasów? Próbowałam wyobrazić sobie życie tu, starzenie się, śmierć... utratę jakiejkolwiek szansy na spędzenie wieczności z Edwardem. Ból, który przeszył moją klatkę piersiową, był nie do zniesienia, a łzy kuły mnie w oczy od momentu, gdy pani Masen pozostawiła mnie samą, aż wreszcie spłynęły po mej twarzy.

Czy to w ogóle było prawdziwe? Czy to _mogło_ być prawdziwe? Pewnie po prostu upadłam i halucynowałam w wyniku wstrząsu. Może byłam schizofreniczką i cały czas to sobie wyobrażałam... Ta myśl wydawała się tak samo zła jak ta, że wszystko, co działo się dookoła, było prawdziwe.

Jeśli naprawdę przebywam w przeszłości, jak wpłynie to na moją przyszłość? Gdybym poprzekształcała niektóre rzeczy i Edward nigdy by nie zachorował i nie stałby się wampirem, wtedy nigdy bym go nie poznała, a w konsekwencji nie wróciła do przyszłości i niczego nie zmieniła.

Myślenie o tym łamało mi serce, więc dałam sobie z tym spokój. Najwyraźniej nie miałam żadnego wpływu na tę sytuację, więc nie mogłam zrobić nic innego oprócz postępowania zgodnie z tym, co się działo.

Gdyby tylko był tu mój wampir, który mnie chronił...

Delikatne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań. Od razu wiedziałam, że to Edward. Jego niezdecydowanie i łagodność nie zmalały w przeciągu osiemdziesięciu lat. Niemal krzyknęłam, żeby wszedł. Na szczęście w porę zorientowałam się, że w tamtych czasach nie było to wskazane. Dlaczego nigdy nie kłopotałam się tym, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o świecie, w jakim dorastał? Podeszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam.

Stał tam zarumieniony życiem, z lekko przygarbionymi ramionami. Zdecydowanie spojrzał w moje oczy.

- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, co robisz. Płakałaś? – spytał, a ja szybko starłam łzę z policzka.

- Tak, ale to nic takiego. Nic mi nie jest – skłamałam. Zwęził oczy, a ja wiedziałam, że przeszywał mnie nimi na wskroś.

Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytał. Powstrzymałam się przed westchnieniem w uldze, bo nie poprosił mnie o wyjaśnienie.

- Dziękuję, ale nie – powiedziałam, tonąc w jego oczach. Nieustannie mnie przenikały, jednak mimo to były takie inne... – Niczego nie można zrobić.

- Przykro mi to słyszeć – odrzekł, stojąc niezręcznie w ościeżnicy. – Czy asystowanie mi w byciu chłopcem na posyłki poprawiłoby ci humor? Μama zapomniała kupić głównego składnika na dzisiejszy obiad.

Nie można mu było odmówić. – Brzmi dobrze. Daj mi chwilę.

- Zaczekam na dole – oznajmił, pozostawiając mnie samą, patrzącą bezradnie w lustrzane odbicie w łazience. Byłam już ubrana w odpowiednie ciuchy, jednak żadna z kobiet nie miała rozpuszczonych włosów. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiałam je upiąć. Westchnęłam we frustracji i sięgnęłam po luźne kosmyki, lecz powstrzymał mnie blask światła.

Οbrączka wraz z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, którego nie chciałam przestać nosić, błyszczały na moim palcu. Uderzyła mnie fala paniki. Należał on do matki Edwarda, kobiety, która właśnie mnie przygarnęła. Czy go zauważyła? A Edward? Gdyby zobaczyli, że go noszę, bez wątpienia pomyśleliby, że jestem złodziejką. Szybko ściągnęłam dwa pierścionki z ręki, czując ukłucie smutku z powodu tej straty. Edward wsunął je na mój palec i związał się ze mną na wieczność. Źle się czułam, zrywając tę więź. Nawet, jeśli zrobiłam to tylko w przenośni.

Po tym czynie stan moich włosów nie wydawał się taki ważny. Poczułam to, gdy zeszłam do Edwarda, który siedział w pokoju.

Natychmiast wstał i przywitał mnie uśmiechem bardzo znajomym, przekrzywionym uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że miękło mi serce. Zmusiłam się do odwzajemnienia tego gestu.

- Dokąd idziemy? – spytałam. On zaś zaoferował mi ramię, a ja niepewnie je chwyciłam.

- Na rynek, oczywiście – odpowiedział, przeprowadzając mnie przez drzwi i prowadząc wzdłuż ulicy, w tym samym kierunku, jaki przemierzyliśmy nad ranem. – Musimy kupić selera.

- Selera – powtórzyłam. Nagle dotarło do mnie, że ten Edward jadł. Mentalnie wymierzyłam sobie policzek. Oczywiście, że jadł, w końcu był człowiekiem. – Lubisz selera?

- Nieszczególnie – oznajmił zakłopotany. Pewnie próbował wywnioskować, o czym myślałam. Najwidoczniej niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały. – A ty?

- Nie – odparłam, czerwieniąc się z powodu niedorzeczności tej rozmowy. _Świetnie, Bello._

- Czy to samo dotyczy brokułów? Wydaje mi się to przerażająco obraźliwe – mówił poważnym tonem, chociaż jego oczy były rozświetlone i rozbawione.

- W ich sprawie jestem obojętna – powiedziałam, próbując powstrzymać rumieniec, jednak jak zwykle mi się to nie udało.

Edward szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Prawdę mówiąc, uwielbiam słodkie rzeczy. Praktycznie wszystko, co zawiera cukier.

Zaśmiałam się i zastanowiłam, jaki to miało związek z moim Edwardem. Non stop powtarzał, że pachniałam kwiatami... słodko. Intrygowało mnie, jak smakował mu górski lew i czy wiele się w tej kwestii zmieniło. Jak dotąd wydawało mi się, że ten Edward był bardzo podobny, pomijając sposób odżywiania i funkcjonowania organizmu. To mnie przerażało, może nawet bardziej, niż powinno... Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że już zaczynałam się w nim zakochiwać. To wydawało mi się złe, niczym zdrada na _moim_ Edwardzie... Jednak była to wciąż ta sama osoba.

- A ty? – zapytał, kiedy mijaliśmy miejsce, w którym mnie wcześniej znalazł.

Starałam sobie przypomnieć, o czym rozmawialiśmy. – Makaron – powiedziałam. – Każdy rodzaj makaronu.

Uniósł jedną z brwi. – Interesujące.

- Dlaczego? – Dochodziliśmy do bardziej zatłoczonego obszaru, gdzie ludzie patrzyli się na mnie bez zażenowania. Wiedziałam, że trochę się od nich różniłam... Ciekawiło mnie, czy ktoś z nich podejrzewał, że...

- Szczerze? Kiedy przyjechałaś, moja matka nalegała, żeby zmienić menu na dzisiejszy obiad. Przysięgała, że będziesz miała ochotę na makaron. Czasami mnie zadziwia...

Zamrugałam. Brzmiała jak Alice. – Twoja mama jest bardzo spostrzegawcza.

Edward się uśmiechnął. – Czasami w przerażający sposób. Zawsze wie, co siedzi w mojej głowie, bez względu na to, jak bardzo staram się to ukryć.

- Jak na przykład...? – zapytałam, pragnąc, aby dalej mówił. Obrócił się, by na mnie spojrzeć, a jego skóra błyszczała w słońcu, jednakże w ludzki sposób. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się, a ja zaczęłam myśleć o tym, jak miękkie mogłyby być w dotyku.

- Gdy tylko zacząłem myśleć o wzięciu udziału w wojnie, od razu się zorientowała. Od tego czasu robiła wszystko, by mnie przed tym powstrzymać, ale kiedy skończę osiemnaście lat, prawdopodobnie wciągną mnie do armii i nie będzie miała innego wyboru.

Przygryzłam wargę, rozmyślając o ironii. O tym, że wojna skończy się, nim on stanie się osiemnastolatkiem, a potem, jeśli wszystko potoczy się tak, jak powinno, przed osiągnięciem tego wieku zostanie przemieniony w wampira...

- Dlaczego chcesz walczyć? – spytałam, dusząc się z powodu strachu – nie strachu o jego bezpieczeństwo, bo wiedziałam, że i tak na nie weźmie udziału w walkach, ale strachu, że mogłabym go stracić i nigdy nie wrócić do przyszłości.

- Gdy wojna dobiegnie końca – zaczął poważnie, zatrzymując się i zmuszając mnie do obrócenia się – mężczyźni, którzy walczyli, będą najbardziej utytułowanymi ludźmi w kraju. Nie chcę stać z boku i być uważanym za tchórza, i nie chcę, żeby ktoś powiedział, że nie skorzystałem z zalet, jakie by mi to przyniosło.

_To_ nie był Edward, jakiego znałam. A może jednak tak? Może to kolejny aspekt tego, co uważa się za jego kompleks męczennika. Raz powiedział mi, że w jego głowie kłębiły się myśli o byciu żołnierzem...

_Zawsze byłem tamtym chłopcem... Nie myślałem o niczym innym niż wyidealizowanej chwale i przyszłych wynagrodzeniach... Ale jeśli wtedy bym na ciebie trafił, nie miałbym wątpliwości, jak postąpić. Byłem takim chłopcem, który – kiedy tylko by odkrył, że jesteś tą, której szukał – ukląkłby na jedno kolano i starał zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Chciałby mieć cię na wieczność, nawet jeśli wtedy to słowo nie miałoby takiego samego znaczenia._

- Co, jeśli nie wrócisz? – spytałam, tęskniąc za swoim Edwardem bardziej niż zwykle. – Umierają tam miliony mężczyzn. Wolałbyś także zginąć, by tylko nie myślano, że jesteś słaby? Naprawdę na świecie nie ma niczego, co _chciałbyś_ zrobić?

Z zaciekawieniem przechylił głowę. – Zawsze zadajesz tak wiele pytań?

Przypomniałam sobie dawną noc, kiedy jechaliśmy w ciemności, a ja zadawałam mu pytania. Ten wieczór wydawał się nie mieć końca. – Tak – odparłam, tym razem się nie czerwieniąc. – Jestem ciekawa.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, czego chcę – odpowiedział. – Ale chciałem zrobić _coś_ ze swoim życiem.

- Sądzę, że zrobisz – powiedziałam, ściskając ramię, które ponownie mi zaoferował.

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz – rzekł z uśmiechem. – Cóż, już doszliśmy.

Zauważyłam, że znajdowaliśmy się w o wiele bardziej zatłoczonym miejscu. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i dotarło do mnie, czym tak naprawdę był „rynek". To ogromny plac z nieskończoną ilością straganów z warzywami, owocami oraz innymi produktami. Cieśla sprzedawał różne meble, starsza kobieta dzianiny...

- Ci ludzie przychodzą tu każdego dnia? – zapytałam w zdumieniu. Edward ciągnął mnie za sobą, kiedy przechodził wzdłuż kramów.

- Niektórzy – oświadczył, zatrzymując się przy jednym z nich, gdzie na wozie stało ponad kilka baryłek warzyw. Pokręcił do siebie głową i kontynuował. – Inni przychodzą tylko od czasu do czasu, żeby rozreklamować biznes. Większość rzemieślników posiada własne sklepy.

- Och. – To było takie... staromodne. – Nie mamy czegoś takiego w Waszyngtonie.

Edward się zaśmiał. – Jestem pewny, że znajdując się w po środku bezludzia, tęsknisz za wieloma rzeczami.

W końcu znaleźliśmy raczej nieuchwytnego selera i wróciliśmy do przeglądania mniej jadalnych wyrobów – ja zanurkowałam w stoliku z biżuterią. Leżały przede mną rzędy pierścionków, ale żaden nie przykuł mojego spojrzenia, ponieważ nie był wykonany ze srebra zestawionego z topazem. W moim umyśle topaz stał się przepełnionymi szczęściem pierwszego poranka po naszym ślubie oczami Edwarda. Słońce niczym znak wyszło zza chmur, a światło padające przez okno rzucało blask na moje nagie ciało, kiedy on znajdował się nade mną. Złapałam za kanty stojącego przede mną stołu, po czym zamknęłam oczy, powstrzymując się przed płaczem. Bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego pragnęłam, by otoczyły mnie zimne ręce, a jego głos wyszeptał do mojego ucha, że to tylko sen...

Zamiast tego ciepła ręka ścisnęła moje ramię, a ja znów otworzyłam oczy przed rzeczywistością.

- Bello? Co się dzieje? – spytał, wędrując wzrokiem od mojej udręczonej miny do stołu, którego dalej się trzymałam dla odzyskania równowagi. Patrzył to na pierścienie, to na mnie. – Ty... zostawiłaś za sobą kogoś, prawda? W Waszyngtonie?

Przełknęłam ciężko. – T-tak jakby. Nie miałam na to wpływu, nie mogłam niczego zrobić...

- Byłaś zakochana? – zapytał łagodnie, pozwalając mi na spojrzenie w innym kierunku.

- Tak – westchnęłam.

Ścisnął moje ramię. – Przykro mi... Chciałbym... Chciałbym, żeby istniało coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić...

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziałam, wyciągając rękę, by położyć ją na jego dłoni. – Chodźmy do domu. Możemy?

- Oczywiście – zgodził się, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Ten temat już nigdy więcej nie został poruszony.


	4. Rozdział 4

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson

* * *

><p>Świeczki zgasły, a Bella nagle zniknęła z krzesła. Natychmiast ogarnęła mnie panika. Nie było mowy, bym jej nie zauważył, ponieważ ciemność nie stanowiła przeszkody dla moich oczu. W powietrzu pozostał jedynie zarys jej zapachu. Wkrótce zapanowała cisza i nie było słychać bicia jej serca.<p>

- Co się stało? – pisnąłem, rozglądając się dookoła i patrząc na twarze mojej zdezorientowanej rodziny. – Gdzie ona jest?

Alice pokręciła głową. – _Nie mogę jej zobaczyć._

Moje oczy wędrowały po pokoju, chcąc dostrzec ją gdzieś w kącie. – Bello? – krzyknąłem, jakby miało ją to sprowadzić. – Bello!

- Jak to się stało? – spytała łagodnie Alice, obracając się w stronę Carlisle'a. – Nikt nie mógł jej zabrać, wyczulibyśmy tę osobę. A Bella z całą pewnością się nie wymknęła...

Spojrzałem tępo na Carlisle'a, modląc się, by znał odpowiedź. Jak moja żona mogła tak po prostu..._ zniknąć_?

- Nie wiem – odparł bezsilnie. – Może to Volturi... Może mają moc, o której my nie wiemy...

Załamałem się. – Moc, która sprawia, że ludzie znikają jak kamfora? Nie, to nie Volturi...

- Więc kto? – zapytała Rosalie, a ja w odmowie potrząsnąłem głową. Gdyby oni ją mieli...

- Wykonam kilka telefonów – oznajmił Carlisle i poszedł do swojego gabinetu. – Nie panikuj.

- „Nie panikuj" – mruknąłem do siebie. – Moja żona zniknęła, a ty mówisz mi, żebym nie panikował?

Jasper położył rękę na moim ramieniu, łapiąc mnie wystarczająco mocno, bym nie mógł jej strącić, i wysłał przeze mnie falę uspokojenia. – W takim stanie jej nie odzyskasz. Musisz zachować trzeźwość umysłu – odparł, gdy zmierzyłem go wzrokiem.

Obróciłem się w stronę Alice, aby spytać, czy już coś widziała, ale zatrzymałem się gwałtownie, gdy coś ukazało się przed moimi oczami...

_Niemożliwością było niezauważenie jej. Jasna bluzka i dziwne spodnie, jakie na sobie miała, wyróżniały się na tle szarych, zwykłych sukien, jakie nosiły spacerujące ulicą kobiety. Jednak tym, co przykuło moją uwagę, był wyraz jej twarzy. Nie widziałem nikogo, kto wydawałby się tak zagubiony czy żywy. Ta sprzeczność obudziła we mnie ciekawość. Zapragnąłem jej poznać._

_- Przepraszam, panienko – odezwałem się, idąc w jej stronę. Podniosła wzrok i ujrzałem jej zaskoczone spojrzenie. Praktycznie zamarła na mój widok. Wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła ducha._

_- Panienko? Wszystko w porządku?_

_Zamrugała, by otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia. _–_Właściwie chyba troszkę zabłądziłam._

- Edward? Edward, co się dzieje? – pytała Alice, machając ręką przed moją twarzą, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Zamrugałem.

- Chyba miałem wizję – przyznałem, zastanawiając się, _po jakie licho _ujrzałem to wszystko.

- Wizję przyszłości? – spytała sceptycznie.

- Nie. – Pokręciłem głową. – _Przeszłości_. Zobaczyłem… To było jak wspomnienie. Spotkałem Bellę… w 1918 roku. Miała na sobie te same ubrania co wczoraj wieczorem…

- Może tam właśnie jest. – Alice wzruszyła ramionami, nagle się uspokajając.

- Nie – odparłem szybko, próbując przyswoić sobie tę myśl. – Nie może być w 1918 roku. Jakim cudem miałaby się tam znaleźć?

Alice ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wiem. Ale to tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego nie mogę jej zobaczyć. Teraz jej cała przyszłość jest zapisana w przeszłości.

- _Nie może_ – odpowiedziałem z większą bezsilnością w głosie. – Nie może być w przeszłości.

- Więc gdzie indziej mogłaby się znajdować? Zważywszy na okoliczności, wydaje mi się, że to jedyne rozsądne wytłumaczenie. Nawet, jeśli wykracza poza prawa fizyki.

Dobrze, potrafiłbym to znieść. Może nie było to zbyt dalekie od rzeczywistości, choć sam zostałem stworzony, by zaprzeczać prawom natury. Robiłem to codziennie. Lecz kiedy Bella wkroczyła do mojego życia, z każdym dniem czułem się bardziej _ludzki_, a teraz_… _Teraz nie byłem w stanie, by zmierzyć się z czymś takim. Mimo, że próbowałem się z tym pogodzić, ogarniała mnie panika.

- W porządku. Czyli jest w przeszłości. Jak mam ją odzyskać? – zapytałem, znajdując się na granicy desperacji. Reszta rodziny spoglądała na mnie z politowaniem, nie oferując mi żadnych odpowiedzi. Panika wzrosła.

Ruszyłem do drzwi. – Muszę zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza – wymruczałem i wyszedłem. Nie mieliśmy ogródka. Drzewa porastały całą drogę prowadzącą do domu, a ja bezmyślnie je mijałem, licząc na to, że za kolejnym razem wszystko to okaże się jedynie iluzją.

Czemu, ach, czemu to się działo? Co mogło odesłać Bellę do przeszłości i jaki był tego powód? A co najważniejsze, dlaczego stało się to _teraz_? To nie miało sensu ani nie było na to odpowiedzi.

Uczucie bezsilności przeistoczyło się we frustrację. Uderzyłem pięścią pobliskie drzewo. Na jego środku powstała dziura, ale uwalnienie złości jedynie sprawiło, że poczułem pustkę. Opadłem obok drewna, które właśnie oderwałem, i zamknąłem oczy.

_- Czemu ją do nas zaprosiłaś? – spytałem matki. Nie byłem zły, byłem szczęśliwy i wiedziałem, że choć próbowałem to ukryć, ona o tym wiedziała. Mimo to nie rozumiałem jej postępowania. – Jest kompletnie obcą osobą._

_- Jest godna zaufania. W zasadzie sądzę, że potrafi o siebie zadbać, lecz jest w niej coś wyjątkowego. Coś, co czyni ją wyjątkową, choć nie umiem pojąć, co to takiego. Dostrzegłam to w sposobie, w jaki na nią patrzyłeś – dodała. – Nigdy nie poświęcałeś tak wiele uwagi innym dziewczętom._

_- To śmieszne – odparłem, choć moja twarz płonęła. – Musisz mieć w sobie całkiem spore pokłady wiary wobec obcej osoby, skoro stwierdzasz, że od tak spodobała się twojemu synowi._

_- Możliwe – powiedziała, tajemniczo się uśmiechając. – Ale przeczucie nigdy mnie nie myli._

_- Nigdy nie mów „nigdy" – mruknąłem, choć nie mogłem się z nią spierać. Jej przeczucie było dokładniejsze niż niejeden przyrząd naukowy i zapowiadało się na to, że miało coś dla mnie w zapasie._

Zdezorientowany otworzyłem oczy. To najczystsze wspomnienie mojej matki, jakie miałem, lecz czułem się, jakbym pamiętał je od zawsze… Nawet, jeśli wiedziałem, że jest dla mnie nowe.

Wewnętrzny głos Carlisle'a zawołał mnie z domu, zmuszając do skupienia się na teraźniejszości.

_- Edwardzie, Volturi raczej nie mieli z tym coś wspólnego. Przykro mi, nie mam dla ciebie żadnych odpowiedzi. Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem._

- Ciągle… widzę różne rzeczy, Carlisle – odrzekłem wystarczająco głośno, by usłyszał mnie w domu. – Są niczym wspomnienia, jednak takie, których wcześniej nie posiadałem. Pochodzą z mojego ludzkiego życia. Bella też w nich jest. Alice myśli… Myśli, że Bella cofnęła się w czasie.

Przez długą chwilę w umyśle Carlisle'a panowała kompletna cisza.

- _To bardziej sensowne niż reszta podejrzeń_ – odpowiedział. – _Nie wiem, co możemy zrobić, ale skontaktuję się ze starymi znajomymi. Może ktoś o czymś wie._

- A jeśli jej nie odzyskam? – spytałem, krztusząc się strachem. – Co, jeśli…

_- Takie myśli w niczym nie pomogą. Miej w sobie wiarę, Edwardzie. I skupiaj się na wspomnieniach. Jeśli ona naprawdę przebywa w przeszłości, będziesz w stanie śledzić jej losy_.

Wiedziałem, że miał rację. Mogłem jedynie czekać na jej powrót, jeśli on w ogóle nastąpi, i ją obserwować. Obserwować z nadzieją, po czym powróciłaby do mnie… Bo zrobiłaby to. _Musiała_. Zbyt wiele razem przeszliśmy, by się teraz rozstać.

Usiadłem przy podstawie drzewa, o które się opierałem, i kolejny raz zamknąłem oczy, przekopując się przez wspomnienia.

_- Ty... zostawiłaś za sobą kogoś, prawda? W Waszyngtonie?_

_Widziałem, jak jej gardło poruszyło się od przełknięcia. Chciałem wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć jej bladej szyi, lecz zmusiłem się, by nie wykonywać żadnego ruchu. – T-tak jakby. Nie miałam na to wpływu, nie mogłam niczego zrobić..._

_- Byłaś zakochana? – zadałem pytanie, chociaż znałem na nie odpowiedź jeszcze przed tym, jak sama mi ją zdradziła. Miała to wypisane na twarzy. Przeszyło mnie dziwne uczucie desperacji. Skoro jej serce było już zajęte…_

_- Tak – westchnęła, patrząc na mnie ze smutkiem w oczach. Marzyłem o tym, by ją pocieszyć…_

Myślałem o jej minie, będąc w pełni świadomym, że mówiła o mnie… Zobaczyłem cały jej smutek i strach, i poczułem dwa zestawy emocji – wspomnienie mojej przeszłej osoby pragnęło jej pocieszyć, a moje obecne wcielenie chciało jej dosięgnąć…

Było w tym zawarte także zdenerwowanie, którego nie potrafiłem się pozbyć. Moja człowiecza część już się w niej zakochała, wiedziałem o tym, pokochałbym ją w każdym momencie i okolicznościach. Ponadto ta część pragnęła, by ona odwzajemniła to uczucie. Dodatkowo czułem dziwny strach, że to mogłoby spowodować… że nie _zechciałaby_ do mnie wrócić. Może, jeśli zacznie przebywać z moim człowieczym wcieleniem, nie będzie chciała dłużej tego, co mam jej teraz do zaoferowania.

_Nie,_ mówiłem sobie. _Bella czuje do mnie to samo, bez względu na to, kim jestem._ Jednak nie potrafiłem pozbyć się odrobiny zwątpienia.

Poczułem na ramieniu czyjąś rękę, otworzyłem oczy. Ujrzałem Alice i posłałem jej pełne nadziei, pytające spojrzenie.

Pokręciła głową. – _Nie, nadal niczego nie widzę. Ale mam pewną teorię._

- Słucham – powiedziałem, próbując ukryć rozczarowanie.

- _Bella zniknęła w momencie, gdy zdmuchnęła świeczki na urodzinowym torcie._

- Tak, wiem, też tam byłem – odparłem, w pełni tego nie rozumiejąc.

- _Tak, ale ja nieustannie zastanawiałam się, czemu akurat w tamtej chwili. A potem dotarło do mnie, że wcześniej kazałam jej wymówić życzenie._

- Życzenie? – spytałem podejrzliwie. – Myślisz, że życzenie odesłało ją do roku 1918?

Alice wywróciła oczami. – _Wątpię, żeby było to tak dokładne, ale przecież musi być powód ku temu, by postępować „ostrożnie z tym, czego sobie życzysz"._

- To niedorzeczne – oznajmiłem. – Zresztą jak wszystko, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Nawet te wspomnienia… Pojawiają się szybciej, niż mogłyby się wydarzyć.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami. – _Nic nie wydaje się sensowne, Edwardzie. Dlaczego więc w tym wypadku miałoby być inaczej?_

Przytaknąłem, wzdychając w tym samym czasie. Alice, pewnie wyczuwając mój nastrój, usiadła obok mnie.

- Boję się, Alice – przyznałem. – Są duże szanse, że to skończy się nieszczęściem. A ja nie mogę niczego zrobić.

Alice objęła mnie ramieniem w pół-uścisku. – _Musisz zaufać swojemu dawnemu wcieleniu i wierzyć, że dobrze się nią zaopiekuje._

- Wierzę – odparłem, krótko się śmiejąc. – I to mnie najbardziej przeraża.


	5. Rozdział 5

****TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><strong>_Link do oryginału_: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson**  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Po powrocie z rynku siedziałam z Edwardem i jego matką w salonie, czekając na powrót ojca z pracy. Pani Masen robiła na drutach coś, co wyglądało jak skarpetka. Nie wiedziałam, jakie wykonuje czynności, ponieważ takie prace wymagały koordynacji wzrokowo-ruchowej, która nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną. Próbowałam czytać odnalezioną w małej biblioteczce książkę, lecz nie mogłam skupić się na tekście. Moje oczy i umysł nieustannie wędrowały do Edwarda, który siedział naprzeciw mnie, także czytając. On zaś wydawał się nie mieć żadnych problemów z koncentracją.<p>

Usłyszałam hałas na dworze i podniosłam wzrok jak i pozostała dwójka.

- To twój ojciec – wymruczała pani Masen, a ja zorientowałam się, że był to dźwięk silnika. Bardzo staromodnego silnika. Mój Edward byłby przerażony hałasem, jaki z siebie wydawał.

Oczy Elizabeth powędrowały w moim kierunku. Posłała mi ciepły uśmiech, po czym znów spojrzała w stronę wejścia. Nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale wiedziałam, że Edward i jego matka denerwowali się przedstawieniem mnie ojcu. Zastanawiałam się, jak przyjąłby obecność obcej osoby w swoim domu. Edward nigdy mi o nim wiele nie opowiadał, wiedziałam tylko, że był prawnikiem. Wątpię, by wiele pamiętał.

Drzwi frontowe zostały otwarte, a Edward wraz z matką wstali. Zrobiłam to samo, choć nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam. Jak wyglądało poprawne witanie się w jego dekadzie? Dlaczego spędziłam tyle czasu na czytaniu o Regencji i omijaniu tej epoki? Miałam ochotę skopać sobie cztery litery, ale w konsekwencji pewnie zniszczyłabym tylko meble znajdujące się w salonie.

Kroki dochodziły już z przedsionka, a ja po raz pierwszy ujrzałam ojca Edwarda. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy i brązowe, raczej matowe oczy, a jego twarz wyglądała przyjaźnie i delikatnie. Wciąż był młody, ale na czole i wokół ust zaczęły robić mu się zmarszczki, przy skroniach natomiast szarzały mu włosy. Dalekosiężne zakole sugerowało, że także łysiał. Mogłam stwierdzić, że jako dwudziestolatek był bardzo przystojny, i liczyłam na to, że jego miły wygląd pasował do osobowości.

- Edwardzie, mój drogi – powiedziała Elizabeth, robiąc krok do przodu, by położyć rękę na moim ramieniu. – To Bella Swan. Zostanie u nas przez jakiś czas.

- Miło mi pana poznać – oznajmiłam grzecznościowo, wykonując dziwny ruch, który był czymś między kiwnięciem głową a ukłonem. Grzecznie przytaknął i powędrował wzrokiem w stronę Edwarda, a potem moją, kończąc spojrzeniem na żonę.

- Zechciałbyś towarzyszyć mi w kuchni, mój drogi? – spytała szybko Elizabeth, chwytając męża pod ramię. – Chciałabym, abyś spróbował sosu. Nie jestem pewna, czy ci posmakuje…

Wyprowadziła go z pokoju przed dokończeniem zdania, a ja usiadłam z ulgą. Nie chciałam wiedzieć, co mógłby powiedzieć o dziewczynie, którą jego żona przygarnęła z ulicy.

Edward, wciąż stojąc, uśmiechnął się do mnie. – Nie przejmuj się. W tym domu to moja matka decyduje o wszystkim, a tato zgadza się na to, czego ona chce. – Gdy spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi zniknęli państwo Masen, jego uśmiech stał się delikatniejszy, milszy.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo ci ludzie przypominali mi Alice i Jaspera albo nawet Rosalie i Emmetta. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy właśnie dlatego przez tyle dekad czuł się taki szczęśliwy ze swoją rodziną… Może przeżywał od nowa czas, którego zabrakło mu z własnymi rodzicami, tymi, których już nie pamiętał.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać, Bello? – zapytał. Spojrzałam na niego, aby zobaczyć, że uważnie na mnie patrzy. Uświadomienie sobie, o czym mówił, chwilę mi zajęło.

- Później – odpowiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie. Ponownie zerknął w stronę kuchni i przytaknął.

- Czyli po obiedzie. Możemy pójść na spacer, jeśli chcesz.

- Idealnie – odrzekłam z ulgą. To da mi odrobinę czasu do wymyślenia jakiejś historyjki. Oczywiście nie mogłam powiedzieć mu prawdy ani niczego, co byłoby do niej zbliżone. Potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie jego minę. „Wiesz, Edward, wychodzi na to, że zostawiłam cię w przyszłości, około dziewięćdziesięciu lat później. Jesteśmy w sobie szaleńczo zakochani i niedawno wzięliśmy ślub. Och, a czy wspomniałam, że jesteś wampirem i wkrótce także i mnie w niego przemienisz?" Szybko odesłaliby mnie do wariatkowa. Może Carlisle by mnie odwiedził…

Wraz z tą myślą dotarły do mnie dwie rzeczy: Carlisle przebywał tu i w tym czasie był wampirem. Gdybym mogła go znaleźć, gdybym mogła mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć… Na początku pewnie sądziłby, że jestem lunatyczką, ale przecież wiedziałam co nieco o jego przeszłości. Musiałby mi uwierzyć. A potem może i nawet w jakiś sposób pomóc. Sama rozmowa o tym byłaby cudowna.

Lecz dotarcie do Carlisle'a mogłoby okazać się trudne. Aby uniknąć słońca, pracował wieczorami, a ja nawet nie wiedziałam, gdzie… No i ciężko byłoby mi się wymknąć nocą z domu. Jednak gdyby do tego doszło, może udałoby mi się znaleźć drogę powrotną…

Dźwięk dzwonka przerwał moje plany. Zauważyłam, że Edward ostrożnie mnie obserwował, więc posłałam mu coś, co przypominało nieprzekonujący uśmiech.

- Obiad już gotowy – oznajmił, ponownie oferując mi swoje ramię.

- Macie dzwonek sygnalizujący porę obiadową? – spytałam, licząc, że Edward zapomni o tym, o czym rozmyślał. Znałam tę jego minę, a ona zazwyczaj oznaczała, że czegoś się domyśla.

Uśmiechnął się, ale przeczucie mówiło mi, że misja się nie powiodła. – Wtedy zazwyczaj każde z nas znajduje się w innej części domu. To najłatwiejszy sposób, aby zgromadzić wszystkich przy stole.

- Och – powiedziałam nieskładnie, pozwalając mu na wprowadzenie mnie do jadalni. Jego rodzice już zajęli miejsce przy stole, a on odsunął krzesło od prostokątnego mebla, abym mogła usiąść. Państwo Masen znajdowali się przy jego końcach, a Edward naprzeciw mnie.

- Bello, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, ale nie zachowujemy się tu zbyt formalnie – zaczęła mama Edwarda, wręczając mi talerz z czymś, co wyglądało jak kurczak.

- Nie, w ogóle – odparłam, nakładając sobie jedzenie, podczas gdy każdy brał kolejną potrawę. Przyniosło mi to wielką ulgę. – Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do uroczystej atmosfery. Pewnie wyszłabym na całkowitą idiotkę.

Jak zawsze byłam zbyt szczera, więc zamknęłam usta, ale i tak wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

- To w takim razie jeszcze lepiej – powiedział ojciec Edwarda, podając mi talerz z kluskami. – Też często robię z siebie idiotę.

Nie potrafiłam nie odpowiedzieć na jego przyjazny uśmiech. Przyuważyłam także, że Edward przyglądał mi się z zaciekawieniem. Nie po raz pierwszy żałowałam, że nie potrafiłam czytać w myślach niczym mój Edward. Zwłaszcza, jeśli mogłabym użyć tej mocy przeciw niemu.

- Bello – zaczął jego ojciec – żona powiedziała mi, że przybyłaś z Waszyngtonu. Co sprowadza cię do Chicago?

- Szukam miasta, w którym mogłabym zacząć wszystko od nowa – skłamałam. – W Waszyngtonie już nic mi nie pozostało.

- Dziwi mnie, że nie chciałaś wybrać się do bardziej interesującego miejsca, na przykład do słonecznej Kalifornii – odparł figlarnie, choć oczekiwał poważnej odpowiedzi.

- Nie reaguję zbyt dobrze na słońce. – Kolejne kłamstwo. Tym razem miałam nadzieję, że moja blada skóra ich do tego przekona. – I nie jestem zbyt interesującą dziewczyną. Raczej wolałabym… wtopić się w tłum.

- To tak jak ja – wymamrotał Edward tak delikatnie, że niemal go nie usłyszałam, lecz po zerknięciu na niego wiedziałam, że wypowiedź ta została przeznaczona tylko dla moich uszu. Kiedy spojrzał mi w oczy, dostrzegłam w nich coś nowego.

To mnie przeraziło.

Edward dopadł mnie, gdy tylko wyszliśmy z jadalni.

- Gotowa na nasz spacer? – zapytał. Czy jego zapał był tym, czego się spodziewałam?

Poprowadził mnie wzdłuż zaskakująco przyjemnych ulic. Słońce zaczynało zachodzić, staruszkowie siedzieli przed swoimi domami, a dzieci bawiły się na ulicy. Przypuszczałam, że zaszliśmy do bardzo eleganckiej części Chicago, gdzie przestępstwa i cierpienie były znacznie mniej widoczne.

- Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział Edward, patrząc przed siebie. – Po prostu myślałem… że to mogłoby ci pomóc.

Przytaknęłam w zrozumieniu. Może i by pomogło, gdyby tylko złagodziło mój ból… - Podkochiwaliśmy się w sobie już w dzieciństwie – zaczęłam, recytując historię, którą wymyśliłam podczas obiadu. – Zawsze marzyliśmy o tym, by wziąć ślub, ale jego rodzice mnie nie akceptowali. Chcieli dla swojego syna kogoś bardziej… ułożonego. Odesłali go do prywatnej szkoły, zmuszając w ten sposób, by mnie zostawił. Myślał, że tak będzie dobrze… Powiedział, że chciał się upewnić, abyśmy mieli razem możliwie najlepsze życie. Kiedy był poza miastem, zmarli moi rodzice… Musiałam iść do pracy, a jego rodzice nie tolerowali tego u kobiet. Gdy przybył następnym razem, przy jego boku znajdowała się piękna blondynka. Już nigdy więcej ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy.

Zadowolona ze swojej kreatywności, wypuściłam głęboki oddech. Nie było w tym ani ziarnka prawdy, ale miałam nadzieję, że tym razem brzmiało dosyć przekonująco.

Edward mnie zaskoczył, ponieważ chwycił mnie za rękę i delikatnie ją ścisnął. – Przykro mi, Bello, ale on na ciebie nie zasługiwał.

- Dlaczego tak mówisz? – zadałam pytanie, zaskoczona drganiem własnej dłoni, jakie wywołał jego dotyk.

- Powinien o ciebie walczyć. – Jego głos był niski i poważny. – Ja bym to zrobił.

Poczułam wkradający się na moją twarz rumieniec i niepewnie odwróciłam głowę. To działo się tak szybko, że nie miałam pojęcia, czy było stosowne.

- Jak się nazywał? – spytał po chwili, prawdopodobnie próbując przełamać tym pytaniem napięcie. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co mu odpowiedzieć.

- Jacob Black – wypaliłam i od razu tego pożałowałam. Chociaż z drugiej strony moja skrzywiona mina pewnie potwierdziła szczerość wymyślonej historii.

- Cóż, nie był dla ciebie odpowiedni – odparł ponuro. – Właściwa osoba bez wahania zrobiłaby wszystko, o co ją poprosisz.

Ciekawiło mnie, czy wiedział, jak istotne były jego słowa. – Teraz to wiem – odpowiedziałam.

- To dobrze – rzekł. Zapadła między nami niezręczna cisza. Zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła, desperacko poszukując czegoś, na czym mogłabym skupić wzrok. Moje spojrzenie powędrowało na budynek wyższy od tych, które znajdowały się przy jego bokach, z czerwonym krzyżem namalowanym na jego przedzie.

- To szpital? – spytałam.

- Tak – odpowiedział, dziwnie na mnie patrząc. Wiedziałam, że chciał usłyszeć odpowiedzi, których ja nie mogłam mu zaoferować.

- Dobrze wiedzieć – stwierdziłam radośnie, odwracając się. Jak zawsze przeszył mnie wzrokiem, jednak nie tak, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień. Dziękowałam niebiosom za to, że ten Edward był mniej wścibski od tego, którego znałam.

- Robi się ciemno – westchnął, obracając nas. – Chodźmy do domu.

Oczywiście był przy mnie nieszczęśliwy. Marzyłam o tym, by móc mu się zwierzyć, chciałam mu o wszystkim powiedzieć i chciałam, by on powiedział mi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak to nie było możliwe, więc złapałam go pod ramię i podążyłam za nim w ciszy.


	6. Rozdział 6

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dosyć wcześnie poszłam do sypialni i zgasiłam światło, łudząc się, że wszyscy uwierzą, że śpię. Pani Masen uczyniła to o wiele później. Jej mąż i syn przeszli obok mych drzwi prawie godzinę temu, ale ona najwyraźniej posiadała nieskończone pokłady energii.<p>

Nareszcie światła na korytarzu zgasły, a drzwi zostały zamknięte. Niecierpliwie przeczekałam następne pół godziny, aby upewnić się, że zasnęła, potem ukradkiem zeszłam na dół, robiąc to najciszej, jak to możliwe.

Zatrzymałam się w przejściu, nasłuchując możliwych kroków. Mój wzrok powędrował w stronę stołu, na którym leżała dzisiejsza gazeta. Ciekawa daty sięgnęłam po nią, ponieważ wciąż nie miałam pojęcia, jaki był rok.

_19 lipca 1918. _Przełknęłam i przeglądnęłam artykuły. Były wśród nich wiadomości o wojnie. Z ich ilości można było wnioskować, że wojna przeradzała się w przysługę. Czar Nicholas II został zabity przed kilkoma dniami. Zdumiona tym, co widziałam, pokręciłam głową. Jakim cudem mogłam żyć w tej epoce?

- Co robisz? – spytał łagodny głos. Ze strachu wypuściłam gazetę z rąk. Odwróciłam się i napotkałam podejrzliwe spojrzenie Edwarda.

- Nie mogłam zasnąć – skłamałam. Uśmiechnął się.

- Poszedłem do twojego pokoju. Twoje łóżko było posłane, a ty ciągle jesteś w ubraniu. Chyba w ogóle nie próbowałaś zasnąć.

- Posłałam łóżko i ubrałam się, kiedy wstałam – próbowałam kontynuować, ale on tylko wywrócił oczyma.

- Powiedz mi prawdę, Bello. Dokąd idziesz?

- Do szpitala – westchnęłam, poddając się.

Podszedł bliżej, sprawiając, że moje serce nerwowo zatrzepotało. – Po co? – dociekał.

- Muszę porozmawiać z kimś, kto tam pracuje.

Jego oczy oglądnęły moją twarz. – Jesteś chora, Isabello?

Pokręciłam głową. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Osoba, która tam pracuje faktycznie jest doktorem, ale to nie dlatego muszę tam iść…

Edward przechylił głowę, stawiając kolejny krok w przód, przez co zostałam „uwięziona" między nim a stołem. – To on? Jacob?

Byłam bliska śmiechu. W tych czasach też dałam mu powód do zazdrości. _I to bardzo dobry, Bello._ – Nie, nawet nie wiem, gdzie on teraz jest – przyznałam.

- W takim razie kogo masz w planach odwiedzić? – Jego wzrok nie pozwałam mi się ruszyć.

- Starego znajomego rodziny. – Nieważne, że przymiotnik „stary" odnosił się bardziej do jego wieku niż statusu rodzinnego przyjaciela… - Chyba mógłby mi pomóc.

Edward nieznacznie się rozluźnił, ale i tak ode mnie nie odszedł. – Nie możesz iść sama, zwłaszcza o tej godzinie. Czemu nie pójdziesz za dnia?

- Nie wiem, gdzie mieszka – odparłam szczerze. – Ale wiem, że pracuje wieczorami w szpitalu. To jedyna pora, o jakiej mogę go znaleźć. Muszę iść.

Edward westchnął. – Przynajmniej pozwól mi iść z tobą. To niebezpieczne.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. – Muszę z nim porozmawiać na osobności, Edwardzie.

Skrzyżował ramiona, a ja dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że także był ubrany.

- No to poczekam na zewnątrz. Nie będziesz włóczyć się sama po ulicach Chicago o tej godzinie.

Jęknęłam, rozpoznając uparte uczucie rycerskości, które tak często irytowało mnie w Edward. Nie można się było z nim sprzeczać, więc się poddałam. – W porządku – oznajmiłam. – Ale jeśli twoi rodzice zorientują się, że nas nie ma, będziesz musiał wymyślić jakąś wymówkę.

Edward uniósł brew. – Jeśli naprawdę zamierzasz odwiedzić znajomego rodziny, to nie wiem, czemu nie mielibyśmy powiedzieć im prawdy.

- Racja – wymamrotałam, obracając się w stronę drzwi. Edward poszedł za mną.

Był tuż obok, czasami nawet przykładał rękę do moich pleców, gdy przemierzaliśmy bardziej podejrzane miejsca. Dwa razy musiał mnie poprawić, kiedy chciałam skręcić w złym kierunku. Za każdym razem się rumieniłam. Wyszło na jaw, że tak czy siak potrzebowałabym towarzysza, co tylko mogłoby go jeszcze bardziej do tego zachęcić.

- Kim jest ten przyjaciel? – zapytał, ewidentnie będąc tego ciekawym.

- Ma na imię Carlisle. – Miałam nadzieję, że ta odpowiedź go zaspokoi, ale oczywiście byłam w błędzie.

- Skąd go znasz?

- Przez jakiś czas był doktorem w moim mieście. – Albo przynajmniej będzie. – Nie lubił życia w małej mieścinie, więc przeprowadził się do wielkiej metropolii.

Edward zacisnął wargi. – A skąd wiesz, że jest tutaj?

Zamrugałam. – Um… Cóż, utrzymywał kontakt z kilkoma mieszkańcami. Świat jest mały, wiesz?

- Tak – mruknął. – A skąd masz pewność, że pracuje w tym szpitalu? – Właśnie stanęliśmy przed budynkiem.

- Tak mi się wydaje – przyznałam. _Wydaje mi się, że będzie w szpitalu znajdującym się najbliżej ciebie._

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ci się wydaje – odparł Edward, wchodząc za mną przez podwójne drzwi.

Wnętrze szpitala mnie zaskoczyło. Nie wyglądał on jak współczesny szpital: korytarze nie łączyły się z salami, nie było poczekalni ani zapachu chemikaliów - ten był jeszcze gorszy, jak odpadki. Kiedy szukałam kogoś, kto mógłby mi pomóc, skupiłam się na oddychaniu ustami.

Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia zauważyłam pielęgniarkę i szybko ruszyłam w jej stronę. Edward udał się za mną w milczeniu. Powinnam poprosić go, by został przy drzwiach, ale pragnęłam jego uspokajającej mnie obecności.

- Przepraszam – zaczęłam, nim mogła odejść. – Szukam doktora Cullena, jest tu może?

Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, po czym spojrzała na Edwarda, który stał za mną. – Na górze – odpowiedziała żwawo, wskazując na znajdujące się za nią drzwi.

Odwróciłam się w stronę Edwarda. – Zaczekaj tu, proszę.

Przytaknął na znak zgody. Udałam się w stronę raczej zaciemnionych schodów i wspięłam się na następne piętro. Carlisle'a łatwo było rozpoznać, ponieważ - choć tego nie oczekiwałam - ani trochę się nie zmienił. Jednak gdy się obrócił, odkładając notatki, zauważyłam różnicę. Ten Carlisle wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego… samotnego. Dotarło do mnie, że w tym czasie nikogo nie miał, choć to się wkrótce miało zmienić. Tak sądzę.

- Doktorze Cullen – powiedziałam z wahaniem w głosie, kiedy weszłam do środka. Zaciekawiony podniósł wzrok. Nie wiem, dlaczego oczekiwałam, że mógłby mnie poznać. – Nazywam się Bella Swan i muszę z panem porozmawiać. Na osobności, jeśli to możliwe.

Jeśli był zdezorientowany, wcale tego nie okazywał. – Dobrze – rzekł. – Proszę tędy.

Zaprowadził mnie do pomieszczenia oddalonego od głównej przestrzeni, troszeczkę większego niż szafa na przyrządy. Zapalił lampkę, a ja zauważyłam, że właśnie tutaj przechowywał leki.

- W czym mogę ci pomóc? – spytał swoim niezmanierowanym głosem. Przełknęłam nerwy i wydusiłam z siebie:

- Wiem, kim jesteś.

Jego reakcja była jedną z tych, które dobrze znałam. Tę minę widziałam na twarzy Edwarda, kiedy rozmawiałam z nim w szpitalu po tym, jak uratował mnie spod kół vana Tylera. Był to wyćwiczony sceptyzm.

- Kim jestem? – powtórzył, przykrzywiając brew.

- Wampirem – odpowiedziałam, przygotowując się na wyrecytowanie jego historii, którą opowiedział mi Edward. – Urodziłeś się w połowie siedemnastego wieku w Londynie. Twój ojciec był kaznodziejem, kiedy osiągnąłeś odpowiedni wiek, miałeś przejąć jego obowiązki i zacząć polować na demony. Byłeś bystry i dzięki temu znalazłeś prawdziwego wampira, ale nie byłeś na to wystarczająco przygotowany. Sprowokowałeś pościg, a wampir cię zaatakował. Ugryzł. Wiedziałeś, że zostałeś zakażony, a twój ojciec zabiłby cię, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. Przez trzy dni ukrywałeś się w piwnicy, cierpiąc okropne męki, aż twoja transformacja dobiegła końca. Mam kontynuować?

- Nie ma ku temu potrzeby – powiedział z zaciekawieniem, choć zachowywał przy tym ostrożność. – Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Wiem, bo cię znam. Nie teraz, ale poznam za dziewięćdziesiąt lat, gdzie wcześniej przebywałam. Jakimś trafem cofnęłam się w czasie… A ty jesteś jedyną osobą z tego okresu, którą znam, i która mogłaby chociaż zacząć mnie rozumieć. Która byłaby w stanie mi uwierzyć.

Carlisle zaczerpnął powietrza, po czym oparł się o znajdującą się za nim półkę.

- W porządku. Może zacznijmy od tego, skąd mnie znasz, w przyszłości.

Oddychając z ulgą, zaczęłam wyjaśnienia. – W przyszłości będziesz miał cały klan, rodzinę. Cztery osoby, które przemieniłeś i dwie, które znalazłeś, wszyscy będą podzielać twoją dietę. Pierwsza zamieniona przez ciebie osoba to Edward. Będzie umierał z powodu hiszpanki, której epidemia wybuchnie w tym roku w Chicago… Nie wiem, w którym miesiącu, ale wiem, że on nadal żyje i jest człowiekiem.

- Hiszpanka? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

- Och… um… na razie chyba się tak nie nazywa. To epidemia… albo raczej pandemia grypy, która zapanuje na całym świecie. Nie jestem pewna, nie wiem o niej zbyt wiele, ale to chyba najgorsza epidemia od czasów dżumy…

- Ten Edward… To ktoś bliski? To dzięki niemu mnie znasz?

- To mój mąż – powiedziałam, odczuwając na palcu utratę ciężaru obrączki. – To się stało, kiedy wróciliśmy z miesiąca miodowego. Miał mnie przemienić… ale teraz może się to nigdy nie wydarzyć.

Carlisle wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Poślubiłaś wampira?

- Ma nad sobą nadzwyczajną kontrolę – odrzekłam przepełniona dumą. – Nie wierzy w to, jednak to prawda. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził… chociaż moja krew kusi go bardziej niż krew innych…

Carlisle zmarszczył czoło. – I wróciłaś do tego czasu… do Edwarda? Kiedy ten jest człowiekiem?

- Tak – westchnęłam. – Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką przed tym zrobiłam, było wypowiedzenie życzenia. To miało miejsce podczas moich urodzin. Zdmuchnęłam świeczki na torcie, otworzyłam oczy i znalazłam się tutaj.

- A jakie było twoje życzenie?

- Chciałam podarować Edwardowi wszystkie ludzkie doświadczenia, jakie on podarował mi, upewniając się, że przed przemianą zrobiłam wszystko, co możliwe… Myślisz, że o to chodzi? Że znalazłam się tu dzięki życzeniu? Bo to wydaje się dosyć nierealne.

Carlisle zachichotał.

– Bardziej nierealne niż bycie wampirem?

- Skoro naprawdę dzięki temu się tutaj znalazłam… jak mogę wrócić? – zapytałam, wiedząc, że nie znał odpowiedzi.

Carlisle ponownie zmarszczył brwi. – Możesz spróbować paru rzeczy i sprawdzić, czy działają. Mogłabyś wypowiedzieć kolejne życzenie. Albo spełnić to, które już wypowiedziałaś. A jeśli to nie pomoże… przynajmniej spróbujesz.

Przełknęłam. – Boję się. – Nie znam tych czasów, nie wiem, jak się zachowywać, nie mam dokąd pójść… Przygarnęła mnie rodzina Edwarda, ale co, jeśli poproszą, żebym opuściła ich dom?

Carlisle położył rękę na moim ramieniu. – Jeśli to ten sam Edward, w którym się zakochałaś, powinnaś wierzyć, że nie pozwoli, by stała ci się jakakolwiek krzywda. Ale – kontynuował, wyciągając notes i coś w nim pisząc, – tu masz mój adres i numer telefonu, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała. Nie jesteś sama.

Wzięłam od niego kartkę i poczułam przypływ ulgi. – Dziękuję, Carlisle.

- Nie ma za co. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Naprawdę będę miał rodzinę?

To pytanie mnie zaskoczyło. Carlisle wydawał się być taki pełny wiary… taki młody. Było to dosyć dziwne. – Tak – odpowiedziałam. – Chciałbyś o tym posłuchać?

Zawahał się. – Tak, bardzo, ale chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli się tak nie stanie.

Przytaknęłam. – W porządku. Edward na mnie czeka, powinnam już chyba iść, zanim zacznie się martwić.

- Przyszedł z tobą? – Carlisle otworzył drzwi i pokazał mi, bym wyszła.

- Tak – westchnęłam. – Próbowałam się wymknąć, ale przyłapał mnie na gorącym uczynku. Nie pozwolił mi iść samej. Zachowuje się zbyt rycersko.

W odpowiedzi Carlisle jedynie się uśmiechnął. – Najwyraźniej się o ciebie troszczy.

- Chciałbyś go poznać?

- Może innym razem, kiedy będę wiedział, co mu o mnie powiedziałaś. Nie chciałbym zepsuć twojej historii.

Pokiwałam głową. – Dobrze. Dziękuję, za wszystko.

Przytaknął i się uśmiechnął. – Wspaniale było cię spotkać, Bello.

Zostawiłam Carlisle's na górze, a sama zeszłam na dół, by poszukać Edwarda. Znajdował się przy głównym wejściu z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi, kręcąc się jak uczeń. Był on przeciwieństwem Edwarda, którego znałam, który czekałby w nienaturalnym bezruchu…

- Dziękuję, że na mnie czekałeś – powiedziałam, przykuwając jego uwagę.

Pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. – Potrafił ci pomóc?

- Tak – odparłam, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Miałam przygotowaną historyjkę. – Pomoże mi w szukaniu pracy i miejsca, w którym mogłabym zostać.

- Nie potrzebujesz takiego miejsca – rzekł, idąc przy mnie, jakby spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili ktoś może wyskoczyć z zaułka i nas zaatakować. Typowy Edward. Gdyby tylko wiedział o zagrożeniach, jakie napotykałam na swojej drodze…

- Nie mogę przez wieczność mieszkać z twoją rodziną – argumentowałam. – Nie chcę nadużywać waszej dobroci.

Edward pokręcił głową. – Chcemy, żebyś z nami została.

Przełknęłam. – Ledwie mnie znacie.

Edward wzruszył ramionami i spuścił głowę. Wydawał się taki… nieśmiały. – Mam wrażenie, że znam cię od zawsze.

- Też mam takie wrażenie – przyznałam. Nie odnosiłam się jedynie do przyszłości, ale także do dnia, który z nim spędziłam. To Edward, trochę inny, ale jednak ten sam. A ja powoli zauważałam, że nie potrafiłam go nie kochać. – I trochę mnie to przeraża.

Edward chwycił moją rękę w swoją ciepłą dłoń. – Nie chcę, żebyś się bała.

Serce zabolało mnie po raz kolejny, przypominając mi o zalanej słońcem polanie i złotych, odzwierciedlających ból oczach… Uścisnęłam jego dłoń. – Postaram się nie bać.


	7. Rozdział 7

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>

* * *

><p>Z ciekawością spowodowaną przez przypominanie sobie o wypytywaniu Belli o jej wizytę, przygotowywałem się na chwilę, gdy Carlisle miał odkryć nowe wspomnienia.<p>

_- To mój mąż –_ powiedziała Carlisle'owi. Była taka zagubiona… - _To się stało, kiedy wróciliśmy z miesiąca miodowego. Miał mnie przemienić… ale teraz może się to nigdy nie wydarzyć._

Carlisle zareagował niemal komicznie. – _Poślubiłaś wampira?_

_- Ma nad sobą nadzwyczajną kontrolę – _odrzekła z błyskiem w oczach_. – Nie wierzy w to, jednak to prawda. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził… chociaż moja krew kusi go bardziej niż krew innych…_

Westchnąłem. Nie zniknęła nawet na godzinę – choć tego nie rozumiałem, bo w moich czasach minęło ich około dwunastu – ale już okropnie mi jej brakowało. Może to uczucie było spowodowane niewiedzą – niewiedzą, czy kiedykolwiek powróci, czy musiałbym oglądać ją w swoich wspomnieniach do czasu, aż… aż zginie. Lub do czasu śmierci mojego człowieczego wcielenia. Jak to wytrzymam?

_- A jakie było twoje życzenie?_ – spytał Bellę, która przygryzała dolną wargę, jakby była zdenerwowana.

_- Chciałam podarować Edwardowi wszystkie ludzkie doświadczenia, jakie on podarował mi, upewniając się, że przed przemianą zrobiłam wszystko, co możliwe… myślisz, że o to chodzi? Że znalazłam się tu dzięki życzeniu? Bo to wydaje się dosyć nierealne..._

Więc o to chodziło. To takie banalne, chociaż pociągnęło za sobą olbrzymie konsekwencje. A ona była bardzo naiwna, bo nigdy nie potrzebowałem niczego oprócz niej… Lecz pewnie nie była pewna naszej przyszłości, dlatego chciała stać się jedną z nas… Jeśli kiedykolwiek stanie się jedną z nas.

- Wyłapałeś wszystko, Edwardzie? – zapytał Carlisle.

- Większość – westchnąłem. – Naprawdę myślisz, że uda jej się wrócić?

- Sądzę, że to nastąpi, gdy tylko życzenie zostanie wypełnione. Musisz być cierpliwy. Próbuj znaleźć w tym jakieś dobre strony, w końcu tego właśnie chciała.

- Dziękuję, Carlisle – mruknąłem, wracając do wspomnień.

– _Mam wrażenie, że znam cię od zawsze._

_- Też mam takie wrażenie - _odpowiedziała.

Jej ręką była taka delikatna, gdy trzymałem ją w swojej dłoni. – _Nie chcę, żebyś się bała_.

Moje przeszłe wcielenie nie zauważyło niczego niepokojącego, lecz ja widziałem smutek w jej oczach. Zastanawiało mnie, czy pamiętała, w jaki sposób wypowiedziała te słowa… Bała się, bo chciała zostać ze mną, ale żadne z nas nie wiedziało, czy to możliwe…

Proszę, wróć do mnie, Bello…

Przez kilka następnych dni szukałam pracy. Skoro utknęłam w tamtych czasach, musiałam się w nich jakoś utrzymać, albo przynajmniej musiałam sprawiać pozory, że to robię.

Edward próbował mnie od tego odwieść, ale ostatecznie został moim towarzyszem i upewniał się, że nie skończę w „jakiejś fabryce". Podejrzewałam, że chciał jedynie spędzić ze mną trochę czasu, ale mimo to i tak się z nim sprzeczałam.

- Co jest złego w fabrykach? Wiele szanowanych ludzi tam pracuje.

Edward wywrócił oczyma. – Nie jestem snobem, Bello. Praca w fabryce jest wyczerpująca i niebezpieczna. Poza tym musiałabyś tam pracować od świtu od zmierzchu. Nie chcę tego i mam wrażenie, że ty też nie.

- Cóż, no może nieszczególnie – odparłam, satysfakcjonując go tą odpowiedzią. Edward sprawiał wrażenie gotowego na zaciągnięcia mnie do domu, byle tylko powstrzymać mnie przed tą pracą. – Ale chcę coś robić. Nie znoszę życia na cudzy rachunek.

- Wiesz, każda normalna dziewczyna zamiast za pracą rozglądałaby się za mężem – skomentował, patrząc na mnie z ukosa.

Prychnęłam, co nie było zbyt dziewczęce. – Jak myślisz, jakie miałabym tu szanse? Kto by mnie chciał?

- Ja – odpowiedział, sprawiając wrażenie pewnego siebie, chociaż w jego oczach widoczne było wahanie.

- Och? Czy ty mi się oświadczasz? – spytałam, oczekując, że porzuci ten temat.

- Tak – odrzekł, szeroko się uśmiechając. Wywróciłam oczyma. Powinnam była wiedzieć, że nie odpuści.

- Rany, dzięki – rzuciłam, nieznacznie przyspieszając tempo. Czułam tę samą frustrację, jaka towarzyszyła mi, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałam mojego Edwarda, zanim dowiedziałam się, kim jest i nieustannie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, o czym myśli.

- Czy ty się właśnie zgodziłaś? – zapytał, dotrzymując mi kroku. Jego oczy aż błyszczały od psot.

- No pewnie – zaśmiałam się, kręcąc głową.

Ponownie się uśmiechnął. – Będę cię trzymał za słowo.

- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi – mruknęłam szeptem.

W 1918 roku poszukiwanie pracy było o wiele cięższe, niż się okazało. Moimi jedynymi opcjami były szycie, gotowanie i sprzątanie. Chociaż mogłam pracować z krawcową, moje umiejętności nie wykraczały poza przyszycie guzika, więc nie wybrałam tego zawodu. Oznajmiłam Edwardowi, że miałam już dość pracy w tym zawodzie, więc pomijanie go wydawało się mniej podejrzane. Próbowałam załapać się na stanowisko kucharki, jednak wszędzie mówiono mi, że jestem „zbyt młoda" lub mam „za duże kwalifikacje". Edward musiał mi to wytłumaczyć.

- Nie sądzę, żeby tak do tego podchodzono w Waszyngtonie, ale tutaj wiele pracodawców stara się przyjmować na takie stanowiska murzynów, żeby móc im mniej płacić.

Ukrycie przerażenia sprawiało mi trudność. – Przecież to nie w porządku!

- Tak – zgodził się Edward. – Masz rację, ale tak już jest.

Dziwnie było uświadomić sobie, że żyłam w czasach, kiedy nie zatwierdzono jeszcze praw człowieka ani nawet minimalnej stawki wynagrodzenia za pracę… Co ja tu, do diabła, robiłam?

- Mogę cię teraz przekonać, żebyś z tego zrezygnowała? – spytał pod koniec trzeciego dnia. Przytłoczeni ciepłem i wilgocią powietrza po pokonaniu kilku przecznic powoli wracaliśmy do domu.

- Tak, chyba możesz – westchnęłam, odgarniając z twarzy kilka luźnych kosmyków włosów. Jego matka pokazała mi, jak je właściwie upinać, ale wypadające z upięcia kosmyki nieustannie doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa.

- Dzięki Bogu – odetchnął. – Jest zbyt gorąco, żeby to robić.

- Sam chciałeś mi pomóc – wytknęłam mu.

Uniósł brew w niedowierzaniu. – Żeby powstrzymać cię przez popadnięciem w tarapaty. I bardzo dobrze, że to zrobiłem! Tylko dzisiaj potknęłaś się czterokrotnie, a gdybym nie złapał cię za ostatnim razem, twoja czaszka byłaby teraz pęknięta.

Zarumieniłam się i w defensywie skrzyżowałam ręce. – Po prostu jestem trochę niezdarna.

Edward wybuchnął śmiechem. – Czy wspomniałem też o zacięciu się papierem? I dzbanku wody, który rozlałaś? A o samochodzie, który cię prawie przejechał? Przyciągasz kłopoty jak magnes!

Kolejny raz podobieństwo między tym i moim Edwardem mnie zdumiało. Ich umysły pracowały identycznie, podobny był też ich dobór słów. Ale mimo to ten Edward zachowywał się swobodnie, beztrosko. Już trochę zaczynałam go opłakiwać, wiedząc przez jakie przejdzie męki, aby rzeczy wydarzyły się tak, jak powinny.

- Co się dzieje, Bello? – wyrwał mnie z zadumy. – Straciłem z tobą kontakt.

- Zawstydziłeś mnie dokładnym wytykaniem moich potknięć – skłamałam. Jego usta się zacisnęły. Wiedział, że kłamałam. Zmieniając temat, odcięłam kolejne, możliwe pytania.

- A co z tobą? Pewnie też masz jakieś wady.

- Moja mama zawsze mówi, że za dużo myślę. – Uśmiechnął się.

Nie potrafiłam nie odwzajemnić tego gestu. – Hmm, widzę. Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby to było coś złego.

- Nie? – Pochylił się bliżej, oszałamiając mnie. – Co, gdybym myślał o tobie?

Przełknęłam, czując ciepło promieniujące od jego intensywnego spojrzenia. – To… też nie byłoby nic złego.

- Naprawdę? – Jego twarz rozpromieniła się od nadziei. – Ponieważ mówię poważnie, Bello. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mógłbym spotkać kogoś, kogo towarzystwo polubię bardziej niż swoje. Ale te kilka ostatnich dni… Im lepiej cię znam, tym bardziej chcę być blisko ciebie.

Uświadomiłam sobie wówczas, gdy chwycił dłońmi moją twarz, że ten Edward nie miał żadnych zahamowań, że nie musiał cały czas mierzyć się z pragnieniami. Mógł mi zaoferować cały świat i przed niczym mnie nie bronić. Tak właśnie wyglądałby nasz związek, gdyby tylko… Ale może wszystko mogłoby być takie jeszcze raz po przemianie… Może byłby wtedy tym pewnym siebie Edwardem, w którym byłam teraz bardzo zakochana.

- Edward… - wymamrotałam niepewnie.

I wtedy jego usta zetknęły się z moimi.

Ten Edward był ciepły, a jego wargi miękkie niczym satyna. Poruszały się delikatnie wzdłuż moich, po czym się cofnął, opuszczając ręce.

- Przepraszam… Wiem, że na to za wcześnie, ale…

- W porządku – przerwałam, chwytając jego dłoń. – Nie miałam nic przeciwko.

Przekrzywiony uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach, a my zaczęliśmy ponownie iść. Mój umysł przedzierał się przez zamglone myśli. To wydawało się z jednej strony w porządku, ale z drugiej nie… W porządku, bo był to Edward, jego dusza. Nawet jeśli ciało było trochę inne… Ale także złe, bo nie był to _mój _Edward, bo ten sekret pozostawał między naszą dwójką… Bo z tym Edwardem nie mogłam zostać. Teraz zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę. Musiałam znaleźć drogę powrotną, ponieważ potrzebowałam wieczności. Inny wymiar czasu nie byłby wystarczający.

Lecz mimo tego moje ciało pragnęło tego Edwarda, było oczarowane możliwościami, których granice wcześniej nie mogły zostać przekroczone. Chciałam poczuć miłość Edwarda bez ograniczeń.

- Bello? – jego głos przerwał moje myśli. – Jutro odbędzie się bal. Chciałabyś ze mną pójść?

Skrzywiłam się._ Dlaczego oni zawsze chcieli ze mną tańczyć? _– Um, chciałabym, Edwardzie, ale nie mam w co się ubrać i nie bardzo potrafię tańczyć.

- Daj spokój, wszystko zależy od osoby, która prowadzi. Poza tym znajdziemy coś dla ciebie. Proszę?

_Jak mogłam oprzeć się tym oczom?_

- No dobrze, ale nie możesz pozwolić nikomu innemu poprosić mnie do tańca. Pewnie tylko zrobiłabym komuś krzywdę.

Zaśmiał się, a jego oczy rozbłysły. – Brzmi sprawiedliwie. W porządku.

Leżąc nocą w łóżku, próbowałam pozostać myślami w tych czasach, przy tym Edwardzie, ale nie udawało mi się to. Tęskniłam za ciężkim ramieniem mojego Edwarda wokół mojej talii, za jego chłodnym oddechem na mojej szyi. Chciałam się obrócić i przytulić do jego torsu, poczuć jego usta na moich włosach, pocałować jego zimne wargi… Chciałam poczuć nasze złączone, nagie ciała i opleść nogami jego biodra…

Westchnęłam i przekręciłam się, co doprowadzało mnie tej nocy do szewskiej pasji. Co teraz robił mój Edward? Czy wiedział, gdzie jestem? Błagałam Boga, aby się nie poddawał i mnie szukał… Żeby nie próbował zrobić tego samego, co chciał uczynić, kiedy skoczyłam z klifu… Nie, nie zrobiłby tego. Pewnie czeka, aż wrócę.

Zamknęłam oczy i zmierzyłam się z myślami. To wszystko mogłoby się jakoś ułożyć, tylko na razie nie byłam tego wystarczająco pewna.

Chciałam poczuć się komfortowo. Pomyślałam o Edwardzie śpiącym na drugim końcu korytarzu… Raczej nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdybym do niego poszła. Zrozumiałby, jednak nie chciałam, żeby jego rodzice się zorientowali i zaczęli o mnie źle myśleć…

_Tylko nie potknij się na korytarzu,_ powtarzałam sobie, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Wymknęłam się z pokoju i w ciszy zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Pięć kroków później stałam przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do sypialni Edwarda. Pukanie byłoby zbyt głośne, więc po prostu weszłam, słysząc delikatnie kliknięcie zamykanych za sobą drzwi.

Spał. Jego jedna ręka była zawinięta wokół poduszki, a druga znajdowała się pod spodem. Nigdy nie widziałam, by wyglądał tak spokojnie. Nawet mój Edward, który potrafił pozostać w bezruchu niczym posąg, nigdy nie wyglądał na tak odprężonego.

Podeszłam do niego niepewnie, przysłuchując się jego delikatnemu oddechowi. Następnie wyciągnęłam rękę, by dotknąć jego ramienia.

Obudził się niemal od razu i spojrzał na mnie. – Bella? Co się dzieje?

- Ja tylko… Tęsknie za domem – powiedziałam. To jedyny sposób, w jaki mogłam powiedzieć mu prawdę bez zdemaskowania się.

- Co mogę zrobić? – zapytał, siadając.

- Mogę zostać z tobą przez chwilę? – zapytałam niepewnie.

- Oczywiście, chodź tu. – Odchylił kołdrę, żebym mogła wślizgnąć się na łóżko. Zrobiłam to, zatapiając się w jego kojącym cieple. Odwrócił mnie tyłem do siebie. Jego ramiona trzymały mnie mocno, a dzięki temu, zaśnięcie wcale nie było takie trudne.


	8. Rozdział 8

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OD TŁUMACZA:<strong> Jej! W końcu nadszedł czas na nowy rozdział. :) Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba i pozostawicie po sobie jakiś ślad, bo nic tak nie dowartościowuje mojego translatorowskiego ego jak czytanie Waszych komentarzy. ;)

* * *

><p>Kiedy się obudziłam, Edward wciąż spał.<p>

Leżałam i obserwowałam go przez dłuższą chwilę, urzeczona drobnostkami, których wcześniej nie mogłam zauważyć. Sposobem, w jaki jego rzęsy o tym samym kolorze co włosy opadały na policzki… Jak miękko oddychał, prawie przy tym chrapiąc… Jak poruszał powiekami podczas snu…

Chciałam go pocałować, przekonać się, jaki dźwięk wydobyłby z siebie podczas przebudzenia i czy przyciągnąłby mnie do siebie jeszcze bliżej, chcąc pospać trochę dłużej. Lecz była to linia, której nie potrafiłam w tym momencie przekroczyć, więc uwolniłam się z jego uścisku i wyszłam z pokoju.

Tyle że wcześniej zapomniałam sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie ma na korytarzu.

Na jego środku stała Elizabeth Masen. Układała kwiaty w wazonie stającym na stoliku pod ścianą. Zamarłam, kiedy na mnie spojrzała.

- Um… Ja… To nie to… - jąkałam się, patrząc z desperacją prostu w jej spokojne oczy.

Uśmiechnęła się i zachichotała. – Może to zabrzmieć dla ciebie dość dziwnie, Bello, ale ufam swojemu synowi. Wiem, że wychowałam go na dżentelmena, który przed ślubem nie postąpiłby niestosownie z młodą damą. Poza tym, mam bardzo silne przeczucie co do jego intencji względem ciebie. Wiem też, że nie wybrałby nikogo, kto nie jest jego warty, zatem też i tobie ufam.

Zaczerwieniłam się. Moi o wiele nowocześniejsi rodzice w życiu nie postąpiliby ani trochę podobnie. Chociaż z drugiej strony sprawy wyglądały inaczej, kiedy dzieckiem był chłopiec. Nie miałam pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Elizabeth była bardzo spostrzegawcza. Czy wiedziała o mnie i Edwardzie więcej, niż dała po sobie poznać?

– D-dziękuję.

- Nie masz za co – odparła, powracając do układania kwiatów. – Edward powiedział mi, że wychodzicie dziś wieczorem. Położyłam na twoim łóżku coś, co będzie ci pasować. Może przymierzysz i mi się w tym pokażesz? Jeśli trzeba będzie, dokonamy kilku poprawek.

- Dobrze – zgodziłam się, drżąc lekko z powodu ulgi. Byłam pewna, że nazwie mnie nierządnicą i wyrzuci z domu.

Suknia, którą znalazłam na nieposłanym łóżku była śliczna, w klasycznym stylu vintage, choć moda na niego nie panowała w tamtych czasach. Bogato zdobiona, kremowa, sięgająca do kostek, luźno udrapowana, niczym z filmu. Rękawy do łokci były obszyte koronką, tą samą, która dekorowała górę. Po bokach znajdowała się miękka, udrapowana satyna, która wydawała się podtrzymywać suknię nad podłogą. Była… przepiękna.

Ściągnęłam koszulę nocną i założyłam suknię przez głowę. Łagodnie osunęła się po moim ciele. Była bardzo wygodna. Muszę powiedzieć Alice, że chcę nosić ciuchy w stylu lat dwudziestych cały czas…

Obróciłam się, aby przejrzeć się w wysokim lustrze. Suknia delikatnie podkreślała moje kształty i przylegała wystarczająco, aby ukazać zarys moich bioder i piersi. Seksowna, ale nie w nowoczesnym stylu. Wiedziałam, że spodobałaby się mojemu Edwardowi… Temu pewnie też.

Otworzyłam drzwi i wyjrzałam na korytarz. Pani Masen gdzieś zniknęła, więc czmychnęłam ostrożnie do pokoju, martwiąc się, aby Edward mnie nie zobaczył. Drzwi były otwarte, a ona siedziała przy toaletce.

- Och, Bello, wyglądasz uroczo – stwierdziła, odwracając się, by na mnie spojrzeć. Wstała gwałtownie i przeszła dookoła mnie, marszcząc brwi. – Musimy trochę podszyć dół. Reszta jest dopasowana.

- Nie musi pani tego robić – wyjąkałam. – W końcu to pani sukienka. Jeśli ją pani skróci…

- Nie martw się, i tak nie miałam zamiaru jej już nosić.

Przygryzłam wargę. – Już tak dużo pani dla mnie zrobiła. Nie chcę przysparzać pani jeszcze więcej kłopotów.

Elizabeth pokręciła głową, powracając do toaletki, gdzie grzebała w jej górnej szufladzie. – Jeśli cię to pocieszy, pomyśl, że nie robię tego dla ciebie, ale dla Edwarda.

Dla Edwarda… Czy właśnie nie dla niego się tu znalazłam?

- W porządku. – Uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie.

- No widzisz – odparła, wyciągając pudełko ze szpilkami. Skrzywiłam się. Przy moim szczęściu pudełko pewnie upadnie, a połowa jego zawartości wbije się w moją skórę. – Pospinajmy ją, żebym mogła wziąć się do roboty.

Zwróciła mi suknię zaledwie trzy godziny po lunchu. Podziwiałam schludne podszycie przy skraju. Nigdy nie zrobiłabym tego tak dobrze

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam z entuzjazmem.

Elizabeth się szeroko uśmiechnęła. – Podziękujesz, kiedy skończę zajmować się twoimi włosami.

Bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwoliłam, by mnie uczesała. Upięła moje włosy szybciej, niż się spodziewałam. Nie wiedziałam, jak nazwać swoją fryzurę, lecz niewątpliwie była elegancka i idealna.

- Cieszysz się na myśl o dzisiejszym wieczorze? – zapytała pani Masen, przygotowując się do umalowania mnie.

- Tak sądzę – odrzekłam. – Nie bardzo wiem, czego się spodziewać.

- Co ci powiedział Edward? – spytała, wyglądając na zaskoczoną.

- Nic. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Mówił, że będą tańce, i poprosił, abym mu towarzyszyła.

Tym razem uniosła brwi, a jej zielone oczy rozbłysły. – Obawiam się, że to coś więcej niż tylko tańce. To jedna z największych uroczystości w mieście. Jeden z naszych znajomych organizuje ją co roku. Pan Masen i ja zazwyczaj na nią chodzimy, jednak dzisiaj mamy inne zobowiązania związane z jego pracą. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się zdziwiłam, kiedy Edward powiedział, że się tam wybierze… Zawsze robi co w jego mocy, aby uniknąć tego wieczoru.

- Naprawdę? – Poczułam nagły lęk, który sprawił, że nie mogłam złapać powietrza. Nie miałam nic przeciw temu, by przebywać z Edwardem… Nie miałam mu za złe, że nie powiedział mi, jak ważny jest ten wieczór. To bardzo w jego stylu. Jednak nie byłam gotowa, aby paradować wokół ludzi z wyższych sfer. Ośmieszę siebie i jego rodzinę… Pewnie upadnę albo coś strącę i nie będę wiedziała, jak powinnam się zachowywać w tej epoce…

Elizabeth uklęknęła naprzeciw mnie z czymś, co wyglądało jak farba do ust. Niemożliwym było nazwanie tego szminką, ponieważ nie było przy tym żadnego sztyftu. Po chwili ujrzała moją minę.

- Nie martw się, Bello. To tylko zbiorowisko wysoko postawionych ludzi, którzy nie mają nic lepszego do roboty niż strojenie się w eleganckie kreacje i wydawanie przyjęć. Nie warto walczyć o ich względy, ale jest łatwiej, kiedy się to robi. Po prostu baw się dobrze.

Uśmiechnęłam się ponuro, kiedy nachyliła się, aby pędzelkiem pomalować mi usta. – Postaram się.

Po założeniu butów, które były za małe i na obcasach, i założeniu kremowych, sięgających do nadgarstków rękawiczek pozwoliłam Elizabeth, by sprowadziła mnie po schodach na parter, gdzie czekał na mnie Edward.

Nie usłyszał nas, ale ja już go zobaczyłam. Był elegancko ubrany i choć na nim nie grał, siedział przy pianinie. Zamiast tego wiercił się jak mały chłopiec. Serce zabolało mnie na ten widok.

Kiedy się obrócił, ujrzałam go w pełnej okazałości. Miał na sobie smoking prawie identyczny jak ten, który Edward założył na nasz szkolny bal. Jego włosy były schludnie przyczesane i przyklapnięte za sprawą… jakiejś substancji. Może pomady? Ciężko było stwierdzić. Nie miej jednak wyglądał jak dżentelmen z dwudziestego wieku, którym niewątpliwie był.

Gdy przejął mnie w swoje ręce, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech, napotkałam jego żywe spojrzenie. – Dobra robota, matko – oznajmił, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. Miał rację, nawet ja sądziłam, że końcowy efekt jej działań był intrygujący. Z ustami pomalowanymi na czerwono i różem na policzkach czułam się, jakbym należała do jego epoki.

- Wyglądasz jak marzenie – rzekł, zbliżając się do mnie. – Żałuję, że nie potrafię zatrzymać czasu, abym mógł patrzeć na ciebie przez wieczność.

To stwierdzenie zawierało w sobie tyle ironii, że niemal się zaśmiałam. Szkoda, że nie wiedział, że jego przyszłe wcielenie mogłoby to robić albo właśnie to starać się powstrzymać.

Udało mi się jednak zachować uśmiech i mu podziękować. – Sam też wyglądasz niczego sobie.

Szeroko się uśmiechnął i chwycił moją rękę. – Możemy?

Przełknęłam swoje obawy. – Myślę, że tak.

Poprowadził mnie na zewnątrz do czarnego, zaparkowanego przy krawężniku samochodu. Nigdy nim nie jechałam i nie miałam na to najmniejszej ochoty. Nie wyglądał jak żaden z pojazdów, które znałam. Edward uśmiechnął się, widząc moje wahanie.

- Boisz się, że źle prowadzę? – spytał, otwierając drzwi od strony pasażera.

- Nie, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz gnał na złamanie karku – odparłam, zastanawiając się, czy skłonność Edwarda do szybkiej jazdy była obecna także w jego ludzkim życiu. – Twoi rodzice nie będą go dzisiaj potrzebować?

Pokręcił przecząco głową i delikatnie mnie uniósł, pomagając mi w zajęciu miejsca. – Nie, organizują kolację w domu.

Patrzyłam, jak okrążał samochód i siadał po stronie kierowcy. Z chwilą, gdy włączył silnik, uderzył mnie jego widok. Był ubrany w staromodne ciuchy i jechał staromodnym samochodem… Nigdy nie wyglądał na człowieka z 1918 roku bardziej niż dzisiaj. Podobał mi się. Cały ten czas zaprzeczałam, że jestem takim typem dziewczyny… Ale może umiałabym się dostosować do jego epoki? Może byłam bardziej staromodna, niż mi się wydawało.

- Co to za ludzie? – spytałam, kiedy zapanowała między nami cisza. – Ci, którzy organizują tę uroczystość.

- Benedykci – odparł Edward. Ton jego głosu sprawił, że chciałam dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

- Nie lubisz ich – zgadywałam. Ciekawiło mnie, dlaczego więc udajemy się na ich przyjęcie.

- Nie, nie, są w porządku – westchnął, zerkając na mnie kątem oka. – Ale… No dobrze, mogę cię ostrzec już teraz. Ich córka jest bardzo… nadgorliwa. Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby jej unikać.

Chciałam przewrócić oczyma, lecz się powstrzymałam. Oczywiście. W tej epoce dziewczyny także leciały na mojego Edwarda… Nie powinno mnie to zaskakiwać. Nie powinnam też być zazdrosna, bo przypominałam sobie o starych uczuciach. W końcu ile razy Edward powtarzał mi, że przed poznaniem mnie nigdy nie był zakochany? Nigdy nawet nie był nikim zainteresowany. I z całą pewnością nie czuł niczego do dziewczyny, która mu się narzucała. To nie w jego stylu.

Postanowiłam się z nim trochę podroczyć. – Więc doszedłeś do wniosku, że weźmiesz mnie ze sobą, bym była twoją żywą tarczą?

- Nie! – krzyknął w obronie. – Aż do wczoraj miałem w planach zostać w domu jak zawsze. Ale pomyślałem, że może choć raz będę się tam dobrze bawił, jeśli zabiorę ze sobą kogoś, w kogo towarzystwie czuję się bardzo dobrze.

Nie potrafiłam zaprzeczyć radości, jaką przepełniony był jego głos. – I tak przygotuję się na to, żeby odpędzać od ciebie wszystkie dziewczęta. Trzeba bronić twojej cnoty.

Zaśmiał się bardzo swobodnie i głośno. – Choć niezmiernie to doceniam, to pani, panno Swan, jest ostatnią osobą, która powinna bronić mojej cnoty. – Jego sugestywna wskazówka sprawiła, że zadrżały mi nogi.

- A to dlaczego? – spytałam, patrząc, jak kąciki jego ust unosiły się w czarującym uśmiechu.

- Bo ty, Bello, jesteś jedyną kobietą, dla której jestem gotowy ją odrzucić.

Wpatrywałam się w niego. To stwierdzenie nieznacznie naruszyło moją wrażliwość. Byłabym przeszczęśliwa, gdybym mogła ukraść mojemu Edwardowi cnotę. I to wiele razy. Ale nie spodziewałam się, że to od niego usłyszę._ Najwidoczniej nie doceniałam siły jego ludzkich hormonów._

Zerknął na mnie. Uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. – Przepraszam, uraziłem cię, prawda? Nie powinieniem był tego mówić. To niestosowne.

No i dżentelmen powrócił. Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Nie, nie uraziłeś mnie. Zaskoczyłeś, to wszystko. Może twoja cnota nie potrzebuje wcale takiej obrony, jak mi się wydawało.

Zaśmiał się i wjechał na długi podjazd. Zmierzaliśmy do wielkiego domu, jednego z tych, których z pewnością nie można już znaleźć we współczesnych Chicago. Podjeżdżało pod niego wiele samochodów, a z nich wychodziły elegancko ubrane pary.

- Nie, Bello. Sądzę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli wydobędziesz swój miecz i tarczę. Moja cnota bez wątpienia potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie, parkując w linii samochodów. Nagle zaczęłam się denerwować. – Lepiej, żebyś pamiętał o swojej obietnicy. Masz nie pozwolić, żeby ktoś inny ze mną tańczył.

Edward pokręcił głową. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pochylił bliżej mnie, aby powiedzieć mi do ucha delikatnym acz władczym tonem:

- Oczywiście, że nie pozwolę, Bello. Już moja w tym głowa, aby chronić twojej cnoty.

Krew dopłynęła do moich policzków, kiedy tylko odsunął się i chytrze zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. Wydobyłam z siebie drżący śmiech. Chciałam wyglądać na niewzruszoną, ale mi się to nie udało.

– Edwardzie Masen, zapędzisz mnie do grobu.

On się tylko uśmiechnął.


	9. Rozdział 9

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OD TŁUMACZA: <strong>Ponownie zapraszam do komentowania, bo nic tak nie podnosi mnie na duchu, jak czytanie Waszych komentarzy. (: Pamiętajcie, że aby to zrobić, nie musicie mieć konta na fanfiction(kropka)net. Wystarczy, że klikniecie na słowa "Review this Chapter" znajdujące się tuż pod tekstem i zostawicie po sobie parę słów. Życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

><p>Dom Benedytków wyglądał w środku jeszcze lepiej niż na zewnątrz, choć wszystko – od kryształowych żyrandoli po grube dywany - dawało znać o swojej cenie. Niektóre z tych rzeczy były piękne, inne wręcz ostentacyjne.<p>

- O czym myślisz? – wymruczał Edward niskim głosem do mojego ucha, kiedy idąc, trzymałam się kurczowo jego ramienia.

Przełknęłam. – O tym, że pewnie się bardzo ośmieszę.

Edward się zaśmiał. – Nie przejmuj się tym, Bello. Będę cię pilnował.

- Powodzenia – prychnęłam, choć mnie to cieszyło. Zawsze gdy Edward znajdował się przy moim boku, czułam się… pewniej.

Uśmiech pozostał na jego twarzy, kiedy przeprowadzał mnie przez ogromne drzwi prowadzące do gigantycznego, przepełnionego ludźmi salonu. Stała przy nich z doklejonymi do twarzy uśmiechami elegancko ubrana para. Wzięłam ich za gospodarzy. Kobieta miała na sobie czysto białą suknię przyozdobioną błyszczącymi, srebrnymi koralikami, mężczyzna zaś zdecydował się na czarno-biały komplet. Oboje mieli ciemne włosy i oczy, a gdyby wyglądali odrobinę młodziej, sprawialiby wrażenie modeli z katalogów o modzie.

- Edwardzie! - krzyknęła kobieta, podchodząc, by go zachłannie ucałować w policzek. Chyba potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, po kim ich córka odziedziczyła tę „nadgorliwość". – Tak się cieszę, ze przyszedłeś. Kim jest ta urocza, młoda dama?

Zdziwiła mnie jej życzliwość, kiedy wyczekująco odwróciła się w moją stronę. Spodziewałam się, że będzie twierdzić, że jej córka zasługuje na to, czego chce, i zrobi wszystko, aby jej to zapewnić. Najwidoczniej była obojętna na jej zachcianki lub miała dla niej kogoś innego na oku. Albo Edward przesadzał, mówiąc mi o ich rodzinie, chociaż w to akurat wątpiłam. Miał w sobie za dużo z dżentelmena, aby wypowiadać się niepochlebnie o kobiecie, chyba że jej zachowanie naprawdę było godne pożałowania.

- To Bella Swan. Spędza u nas wakacje – oznajmił. Zaskoczyło mnie rozczarowanie, jakie poczułam. Ale czego się spodziewałam? Że przedstawi mnie jako miłość swojego życia? Nawet nie byłam pewna zażyłości naszych relacji… To oczywiste, że nie mógłby mnie przedstawić jako kogoś innego niż swojego gościa. – Bello – kontynuował – pozwól mi przedstawić ci Johna i Claire Benedyktów.

- Wspaniale jest państwa poznać – odparłam, starając się zabrzmieć entuzjastycznie. Ci dwoje wydawali się bardzo mili: mężczyzna cicho wspierał swoją żonę, a ona odpłacała mu się za to uśmiechem. Mimo to wciąż zżerał mnie stres.

- Ciebie również – rzekła Claire. – Edwardzie, przedstaw ją Rebecce. Zniknęła gdzieś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale ucieszy się, kiedy cię zobaczy.

Gdy odeszliśmy, przebiegle zerknęłam w stronę Edwarda. Wyglądał na spiętego.

- Niech zgadnę – zaczęłam, nieudolnie powstrzymując się od uśmiechu. – To ta dziewczyna, którą mam od ciebie kijem odganiać?

Westchnął. – Niestety tak. Na szczęście spróbujemy jej unikać. _A niech to szlag_! Nieważne.

Nigdy nie słyszałam, aby przeklinał, nawet tak nieznacznie, więc gdy podążyłam za jego wzrokiem i spojrzałam na młodą, zbliżającą się do nas dziewczynę, przygotowałam się na to, że nie będzie dobrze. I nie było. Oczywiście była ona cudowna: bogata, ciemnowłosa, o oczach usadzonych wystarczająco wysoko, aby nadać im egzotyczny wygląd. Westchnęłam. Gdybym tylko była blondynką… Z blondynkami potrafiłabym się uporać, ale do ciemnowłosej konkurencji nie byłam przyzwyczajona.

- Edwardzie, przyszedłeś! – wykrzyczała, całkowicie mnie ignorując. Instynktownie uczepiłam się jego ramienia jeszcze mocniej, ale to nie przeszkodziło jej w rzuceniu się na jego drugą rękę, jakby Edward był liną, którą każda z nas starała się przeciągnąć na drugą stronę.

Edward spojrzał na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby o czymś myślał, a potem zwrócił go na nią. – Tak, sądziłem, że może Bella będzie się tu dobrze bawić. – Kiedy wypowiadał moje imię, celowo złapał mnie za rękę, aby je podkreślić. Rebecca zwęziła oczy na widok naszych złączonych dłoni. Właśnie wtedy postanowiłam wbić ostatni gwóźdź do trumny.

- Tak, bał się, że zacznę się nudzić. Mój Edward zawsze jest taki roztropny, prawda? – wyrzuciłam z siebie te słowa z udawaną niewinnością, rozkoszując się wściekłością goszczącą w jej oczach. Mój Edward… _Był_ moim Edwardem, choć ten tytuł przeznaczyłam jego wampirzej wersji. Był mój w każdym wcieleniu, bo pomimo drobnych zmian, jego wnętrze było takie same. Był po prostu Edwardem.

- Ach, tak. To bardzo miłe z jego strony – odpowiedziała stanowczo, nie wstrzykując do swojego tonu odpowiedniej dawki grzeczności. Ponownie posłała mi groźne spojrzenie, po czym popatrzyła na Edwarda spod wachlarza rzęs. To był sprytny trik, z którym byłam już bardzo zaznajomiona.

- Czy przynajmniej pozwolisz mi skraść ci jeden taniec, Edwardzie? – zapytała. Zerknęłam nad jej ramieniem i zobaczyłam, że stoi za nią grupka dziewczyn, które uważnie się nam przyglądały. Zapewne były jej przyjaciółkami.

- Obawiam się, że wszystkie mam już zarezerwowane – odparł bardzo grzecznie, choć słyszałam w jego głosie nutę ostrzeżenia. Znałam ten ton, używał go za każdym razem, gdy przekraczałam granicę jego kontroli… _Czyli zawsze był taki władczy…_

- No, cóż. – Jej policzki się lekko zaczerwieniły, a mi zrobiło się jej żal. Bycie odrzuconą przez Edwarda musiało być straszne, jednak ona zdobyła się na wymuszony uśmiech. – Może zechciałbyś zagrać z nami w karty? Zaraz zaczynamy.

- Nie, dziękuję. Chciałbym przedstawić Bellę kilku osobom – powiedział, tracąc cierpliwość. Ścisnęłam jego rękę, aby go uspokoić.

- No, to bawcie się dobrze. Do zobaczenia później.

W końcu sobie poszła. Przyjaciółki przyjęły ją, jak ptaka wracającego do stada i natychmiast zaczęły się podśmiewywać.

- Naprawdę chcesz mnie jeszcze komuś przedstawić? – spytałam trochę lękliwie, choć podejrzewałam co nieco.

- Nie – przyznał, szeroko się uśmiechając. – Po prostu nie chciałem grać w karty. A swoją drogą, świetnie to rozegrałaś. Chyba mianuję cię pełnoetatową opiekunką Edwardowej cnoty.

Zaczerwieniłam się, próbując wyczytać coś z jego oczu. Chyba polubił zaimek dzierżawczy, którego użyłam, bo nie wyglądał na speszonego. – Sądzę, że mogłabym się podjąć tej pracy. Jakie są stawki?

- Hmm. – Jego oczy rozświetliły się z powodu mojego flirtu. Poczułam motylki w brzuchu. Nie czułam się tak szczęśliwa od czasu… mojej nocy poślubnej. Myśl o niej mnie zasmuciła, ale starałam się tego nie okazywać. – Myślę, że do uzgodnienia. Może na początku będzie to moja dożywotnia sympatia?

- No, nie wiem… - udawałam, że się namyślam. - Chyba będę potrzebowała twojej dożywotniej sympatii i wiecznego oddania.

- Umowa stoi – uśmiechnął się, a powaga, jaka emanowała od jego oczu, przyprawiła mnie o dreszcze. Wiedziałam, że mówił szczerze, a to przerażało i ekscytowało mnie jednocześnie. Bez wątpienia pokochałam tego Edwarda… Ale pogłębianie tego uczucia sprawi, że kiedy będę musiała go opuścić, stanie się to jeszcze bardziej bolesne.

Kiedy unikałam jego wzroku, dotarło do mnie, że staliśmy w tym samym miejscu od jakiegoś czasu, podczas gdy wokół nas odbywało się przyjęcie. Ludzie rozproszyli się po pomieszczeniu, rozmawiali, śmiali się, palili, byli młodzi i weseli. Próbowałam się na tym skupić, a nie na rozmyślaniu o mężu, który może właśnie za mną tęsknił i martwił się o mój los.

- No więc – zwróciłam się do niego z wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach. – Co teraz zrobimy?

Zauważył moją zmianę nastroju i posmutniał. Nie potrafiłam wyjaśnić mu, że to nie jego wina, więc nawet nie podjęłam tej próby.

- Niedługo zostanie podana kolacja, a potem zaczną się tańce.

Starałam się wyglądać na szczęśliwą. – I będziemy tu stać do tego czasu?

- Nie. Chociaż to brzmi kusząco, powinniśmy porozmawiać z niektórymi gośćmi – westchnął, spoglądając na otaczających nas ludzi. – Wolałbym jednak tego nie robić.

- Ja też, ale nie powinnam zachęcać cię do niewywiązywania się z zobowiązań społecznych.

Edward się uśmiechnął. – W takim razie przygotuj się na to.

Tak zrobiłam, a on oprowadził mnie po pomieszczeniu, przedstawiając ludziom, których imion nie byłam w stanie zapamiętać. Większość z nich stanowili znajomi jego rodziców. Byli to starsi ludzie, którzy komplementowali Edwarda i patrzyli na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Próbowałam wywrzeć na nich dobre wrażenie, aby pokazać, że jestem godna Edwarda i jego rodziny, ale gdy odchodziliśmy, większość z nich znów przybierała zdumione wyrazy twarzy.

Wszystko dobrze się układało do czasu, aż Edward nagle się zatrzymał i odciągnął mnie na bok, z dala od grupy chłopaków, którzy stali przy kominku. Wszyscy palili i śmiali się. Choć próbował czegoś uniknąć, nie zrobił tego wystarczająco szybko, bo na nasz widok blondyn o szarych oczach wykrzyczał imię Edwarda. Nie uśmiechał się szeroko ani też w przyjazny sposób. Robił to niemalże… dziko. Bez wątpienia to właśnie jego Edward chciał uniknąć.

- Edwardzie, przedstaw nam swoją przyjaciółkę – powiedział, wypuszczając z ust tytoniowy dym. Reszta towarzystwa zmierzyła nas wzrokiem, spekulując na nasz temat.

Edward zmarszczył brwi. – To Bella – tylko tyle powiedział.

Chłopak się chytrze uśmiechnął. – Daj spokój, Eddie. Nie bądź niegrzeczny. Nazywam się Norman Bouchard – zwrócił się do mnie, wystawiając dłoń w moją stronę. Czując dyskomfort Edwarda, nie chwyciłam jej.

- Miło cię poznać – odparłam, pozostawiając lewą dłoń na ręce Edwarda. Prawą chwyciłam sukienkę.

Norman, jakby wyczuwając moje zdenerwowanie, uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Chodziłem z Edwardem do szkoły. W zeszłym roku dostąpiliśmy tego zaszczytu, by ją opuścić.

- Fascynujące – mruknęłam, podejrzewając, że ich relacje wcale nie są takie dobre.

- Nie cierpię zakańczania takich spotkań, ale musimy się jeszcze przywitać z kilkoma gośćmi. Do zobaczenia.

Korzystając z tego szybkiego pretekstu, Edward odciągnął mnie od towarzystwa.

- O co chodzi? – spytałam, obserwując jego profil. Zacisnął szczękę z powodu złości. Jak dobrze ja to znałam…

- Norman Bouchard nie jest... dżentelmenem – oświadczył przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Szczyci się uwodzeniem kobiet, a potem się tym chwali.

Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy dotarło do mnie, czemu Edward był taki zdenerwowany. – Aww, Edwardzie, nie martw się, jestem zbyt mądra na jego sztuczki.

Edward odwrócił się, by na mnie spojrzeć. Próbował wyglądać na poruszonego, ale kąciki jego ust unosiły się w uśmiechu. – Tak, potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak sprawiasz mu kłopoty. Ale to nie znaczy, że będę tam stał i patrzył, jak pożera cię wzrokiem.

Jego jęk stał się jeszcze donośniejszy, gdy o tym pomyślał. Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Och, Edward. Jesteś uroczy, kiedy robisz się taki władczy i zazdrosny.

- Nie jestem władczy. Ani zazdrosny – sprzeciwił się.

- Oczywiście, że jesteś – droczyłam go. – Ale naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza. Uważam, że to słodkie.

Edward w dalszym ciągu marszczył brwi. Zatrzymałam się, zmuszając go, aby też to zrobił i na mnie spojrzał. – Co się dzieje?

Odetchnął bardzo ciężko i niecharakterystycznie, po czym przeszył mnie wzrokiem. – Nie potrafię cię przejrzeć, Bello. Czasami, tak jak teraz, wydaje mi się, że może ci zależeć na mnie tak bardzo jak mi na tobie, ale innymi razy wydajesz się strasznie odległa, jakbyś marzyła o kimś innym…

Poczułam się strasznie. Jak mogłam dawać także temu Edwardowi powody, aby we mnie wątpił? Wzdychając, zrobiłam krok w jego stronę. Jak zawsze zszokowało mnie ciepło jego ciała. – Edwardzie, przysięgam, każda część mnie znajduje się przy tobie.

- Każda? – Jego głos był spokojny, lecz oczy przepełnione nadzieją.

- Każda – powtórzyłam. – Nie łatwo jest zostawić przeszłość za sobą, ale kiedy jestem przy tobie… Wiem, że jestem w miejscu, w którym chcę być. – Nie było to kłamstwo, ale półprawda. Chciałam być z Edwardem, chociaż moje serce nie potrafiło zdecydować, z którym. Nie mogłam sprawić, aby nagle stali się jedną osobą, choć tak być powinno.

- Naprawdę? – dociekał. – Nie mówisz tego, żeby…

- Nie kłamałabym w tej kwestii – przerwałam mu. Moje serce rozpłynęło się na widok jego uśmiechu. Nigdy nie będę miała go dość, tak samo jak i dołeczka w jego lewym policzku i zmarszczek w kącikach oczu. To uśmiech, z którego zrezygnuje na rzecz wieczności.

Wybicie dzwonu zepsuło panującą między nami atmosferę. Uśmiech Edwarda zmalał. – Czas na jedzenie. Gotowa?

Czułam się bardziej przygotowana nie tylko na resztę wieczoru, ale także na mój pobyt w tych stronach. – Tak. Chodźmy.


	10. Rozdział 10

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>

* * *

><p>Podczas kolacji nasz romans kwitł. Zostałam usadzona przy nadzwyczaj długim stole, Edward siedział obok mnie, a po drugiej stronie znajdował się nieśmiały chłopak o piaszczystych włosach. Przedstawił się jako Arthur Mitchell i to w zasadzie wszystko, co udało mi się z niego wyciągnąć.<p>

Chociaż rozmowa szybko się potoczyła, ja konwersowałam głównie z Edwardem. Wiem, że było to niegrzeczne, nawet w moich czasach etykieta nie pozwalała na poświęcanie uwagi jedynie jednej osobie, jednak nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać. Był zbyt zajmujący.

- Opowiedz mi o swojej szkole – poprosiłam, bo ciekawość wzbudziło we mnie wcześniejsze spotkanie Normana. – Gdzie się znajduje? Jak długo tam chodziłeś?

Edward uśmiechnął się z powodu mojego ostrzału pytań. – To szkoła w Pensylwanii, która przygotowuje uczniów do wyższej edukacji. Spędziłem w niej pięć lat. Mój ojciec chce, żebym tak jak on został prawnikiem. Pewnie już teraz próbuje sprawić, żebym dostał się na Harvard, chociaż mógłbym to zrobić dopiero za rok.

Coś w jego głosie sugerowało niezadowolenie. – Ale ty nie chcesz być prawnikiem? – domyśliłam się, dłubiąc w jedzeniu. Było ono wystawniejsze niż to, do którego byłam przyzwyczajona, i nieszczególnie radował mnie fakt, że nie do końca wiedziałam, co jem, lecz robiłam to, aby nie wyjść na niegrzeczną.

- Wydaje mi się, że to dobry zawód, ale mnie nie interesuje – odparł. Brzmiał na odprężonego, a ja zastanawiałam się, czy już kiedyś o tym rozmawiał.

- Co chciałbyś robić? – zapytałam.

Szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Iść na wojnę, oczywiście.

Wywróciłam oczyma, tłumiąc ochotę ukłucia go widelcem. To nie przystało damie. – A oprócz tego? Wojna nie będzie trwała wiecznie.

Marszcząc brwi, zamyślił się. – Nie wiem. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem. Lubię muzykę… Ale tego chyba nie można przekształcić w zawód, prawda?

- Można – zachęcałam go - jeśli się tego chce. Mógłbyś być wielkim kompozytorem.

Uśmiechnął się. – Wielcy kompozytorzy z reguły byli nieszczęśliwi. Dodatkowo wiedli życia pełne skandali. Jak mógłbym zrobić coś takiego przyszłej żonie i dzieciom?

Wymusiłam uśmiech, świadoma faktu, że jego przyszłość nigdy nie będzie tak wyglądała. – Może mógłbyś złamać stereotypy i stać się ułożonym kompozytorem. Twoja rodzina na pewno by cię wspierała.

Edward przechylił głowę. – Wyszłabyś za kompozytora?

Och, a więc to było podchwytliwe pytanie. – Gdybym go kochała, tak. – Zapiłam tę odpowiedź wodą.

- Hmm – zanucił, także biorąc do ręki napój. – W takim razie w jakim mężczyźnie mogłabyś się zakochać?

Kolejne podchwytliwe pytanie. Jak poważnie mógłby potraktować moją odpowiedź? Po jego minie stwierdziłam, że musiałam być ostrożna. – Cóż… - zaczęłam. – W kimś miłym, ale z utrwalonymi zasadami. W kimś, komu by zawsze na mnie zależało, z kim mogłabym z łatwością rozmawiać, ale także przy kim dobrze bym się czuła, milcząc… W kimś, kto kochałby mnie bezwarunkowo – zakończyłam. Tak, to była dobra odpowiedź. Wszystkie te cechy pasowały do Edwarda, do obu Edwardów.

Zostałam uratowana od wysłuchania odpowiedzi przez służbę, która przyszła, aby posprzątać po obecnym daniu. Skorzystałam z tej chwili, aby rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu i od razu tego pożałowałam. Moje oczy ujrzały Normana Boucharda, który posłał mi chytry uśmieszek. Odwróciłam wzrok i skupiłam go z powrotem na Edwardzie.

- Co to za historia z Normanem? – spytałam, zaskakując go. – Musisz go naprawdę nie lubić.

- Mówiłem ci – odparł, ale wiedziałam, że coś ukrywał. Mięśnie jego szczęki się zacisnęły.

- Nie chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć, bo to coś złego, czy boisz się, że urazisz moją delikatną, kobiecą stronę?

Grymas Edwarda się pogłębił, kiedy wziął kolejny kęs mięsa. – Po prostu… Zapraszał dziewczęta do naszego pokoju. A ja powinienem był to zgłosić, albo spróbować go powstrzymać, ale…

Zaczęłam się śmiać. Jedynie Edward mógł czuć się winny za niepowstrzymanie współlokatora przed romansowaniem z chętnymi kobietami. – Edwardzie, bez względu na to, co byś zrobił, on i tak znalazłby jakiś sposób. Donosząc na niego, tylko narobiłbyś sobie problemów. Wygląda na mściwą osobę.

Mięśnie jego twarzy się rozluźniły, a on poczuł ulgę. – Czyli nie myślisz, że… że jestem…

- Współspiskowcem w serii niecnych czynów? Nie, Edward. Ja tak nie uważam – zapewniłam go, śmiejąc się przy końcu własnej wypowiedzi.

Przewrócił oczami, chociaż ja powstrzymywałam się przed tym przez cały wieczór. – To cię śmieszy.

- Troszeczkę – przyznałam głupio. – Ale powiedziałam, że lubię mężczyzn z zasadami, pamiętasz?

Zrozumiał, co chciałam mu przez to przekazać. Jego uśmiech był bezcenny. – Następne danie będzie ostatnim, wiesz? – spytał, zręcznie zmieniając temat rozmowy. – Potem zaczną się tańce.

Jęk, jaki z siebie wydobyłam, był żenująco głośny. Zaczerwieniłam się, kiedy kilka osób na mnie spojrzało. Gdy skupili uwagę na czymś innymi, pacnęłam Edwarda w ramię. Ten zaś trząsł się ze śmiechu.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cię podepczę? – wysyczałam.

Uśmiechnął się. – Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, będziesz deptać mnie przez cały wieczór.

W końcu tańczyliśmy i wydawało się to trwać bez końca. Edward starał się z całych sił i tańczył naprawdę dobrze… Ale najwidoczniej tylko wampir był w stanie poradzić sobie z moim brakiem koordynacji, bo ten Edward bez wątpienia będzie miał posiniaczone stopy.

- Jest tak strasznie, jak sądziłaś? – spytał szeptem, trzymając mnie blisko siebie, gdy okrążaliśmy salon Benedytków w wolnym tańcu.

- Nawet nie – uśmiechnęłam się, zahipnotyzowana jego wzrokiem. Nie potrafiłam przyzwyczaić się do głębokiej zieleni jego oczu

- Skąpo mnie chwalisz – westchnął, nieznacznie wzmacniając uchwyt na moim biodrze. – Chyba będę musiał lepiej się starać, żeby ci zaimponować.

Zachichotałam. – Nie musisz mi imponować, Edwardzie.

- Muszę, jeśli chcę osiągnąć to, na czym mi zależy – nalegał. Bałam się, co przez to rozumiał, więc nie drążyłam tego tematu. On, na szczęście, go nie kontynuował.

Byłam już gotowa, by być trzymaną w jego ramionach. Nie potrafiłam jednak jeszcze zmierzyć się z tym, co miała przynieść mi przyszłość tutaj, przy tym Edwardzie… Pogodziłam się z uczuciami, jakimi go darzyłam. Z moją miłością względem niego. Ale z jej znaczeniem nie potrafiłam się jeszcze uporać.

Przetańczyliśmy kolejne dwie piosenki. Ledwie byłam świadoma obecności innych ludzi. Norman prowadził Rebeccę po parkiecie, a ona podążała za nim jak za jakąś gwiazdą filmową. Mimo to nie potrafiłam poświęcić im zbyt wiele uwagi.

Tłum się przerzedzał, w pomieszczeniu pozostali jedynie najwytrwalsi tancerze. Kiedy zaczęłam coraz bardziej opierać się na Edwardzie, poczułam, jak opadały mi powieki.

Zaśmiał się. – Chyba powinienem zabrać cię do domu, nim zaśniesz na parkiecie – oświadczył, niechętnie się ode mnie odsuwając, jednak jego ramię wciąż pozostawało na mojej talii, aby mnie podpierać.

- To chyba dobry pomysł – wymamrotałam, pozwalając mu na wyprowadzenie mnie z ciepłego pomieszczenia. Państwo Benedykci stali przy drzwiach, gdzie żegnali gości. Zmusiłam się do przebudzenia na tyle, aby odwzajemnić ten gest. Nie zatrzymywali nas długo, dzięki czemu szybko podążyliśmy do samochodu. Cóż, przynajmniej Edward podążył. Ja przez całą drogę się potykałam.

Właściwie to nawet wsadził mnie do samochodu. Kiedy sam do niego wsiadł, przyciągnął mnie do siebie, przez co podczas jazdy drzemałam na jego ramieniu.

Obudziłam się, gdy poczułam kołysanie. Kiedy obraz przed moimi oczami przestawał być już taki mglisty, zorientowałam się, że Edward niósł mnie na rękach do domu.

- Mogę chodzić – mruknęłam, próbując stanąć na własnych nogach.

- Nie ruszaj się albo cię zrzucę – powiedział, niosąc mnie po schodach. Odprężyłam się, chociaż dla tego Edwarda pewnie nie byłam lekka jak piórko.

Edward wszedł do mojego pokoju i ostrożnie położył mnie na łóżku. Wysiliłam się na to, by usiąść.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy? Mogę zawołać mamę – zaoferował, ściągając rękawiczki z moich dłoni.

Uśmiechnęłam się. – Nie, nie budź jej. Mógłbyś pomóc mi przy wyciąganiu wsuwek z włosów? Wątpię, bym potrafiła je wszystkie znaleźć…

Zaśmiał się. – Dobrze. – Zapalił jeden z kinkietów znajdujących się na ścianie i podszedł do mnie, marszcząc brwi na widok moich włosów. – Boże, jak moja matka to zrobiła?

Zaśmiałam się. – Właśnie tego trzeba, aby uczynić dziewczynę taką jak ja piękną.

Edward pokręcił głową, wyciągając każdą wsuwkę, jaką mógł znaleźć. – Zawsze jesteś piękna, głuptasie.

- Tylko ty tak sądzisz – rzekłam i wydałam z siebie westchnienie, które przerodziło się w ziewnięcie. – Może to o czymś świadczy.

- Może – zgodził się łagodnym tonem. Kiedy poszukiwał wsuwek, jego ręka spoczywała na moim ramieniu.

Gdy skończył, żadne z nas się nie odezwało. Palcami wędrował po skórze mojej głowy i szyi. Ich ciepło było dziwne, lecz niezaprzeczalnie przyjemne… Wciąż miałam wrażenie, że to dotyk Edwarda, między nami nadal iskrzyło.

- Ostatnia – wyszeptał, uwalniając ją z moich włosów. Westchnęłam w uldze.

- Dziękuję.

Nie odsunął palców, ale zaczął rozczesywać nimi moje loki. Poddałam się jego dotykowi, rozkoszując się nim.

- Cieszę się, że mi dzisiaj towarzyszyłaś – przyznał cicho. Palcami pieścił teraz skórę za moim uchem. Zamruczałam w przyjemności, a on zaprzestał swoich działań.

- Ja też – odpowiedziałam, patrząc w jego ciemne z pożądania oczy. Ciężko przełknęłam.

- Powinienem pozwolić ci spać – wyszeptał, zabierając ze mnie swoją rękę.

Chciałam poprosić, żeby został, ale wiedziałam, co by się wtedy wydarzyło i jakie pociągnęłoby to za sobą konsekwencje. – W porządku.

- Dobranoc, Bello – westchnął. Pochylił się i skradł mi całusa, ale ja przytrzymałam go przy sobie, odwzajemniając jego pocałunek. Otworzyłam usta, aby zrozumiał, czego chcę. Nasze języki zmysłowo i chętnie się o siebie ocierały. Jęknęłam, a on z powodu mojej reakcji gwałtownie się ode mnie odsunął.

- Lepiej już pójdę… Zanim zrobię coś, czego oboje będziemy żałowali.

Próbowałam okiełznać rumieniec, jaki wkradł się na moje policzki. – Tak chyba byłoby lepiej.

Uśmiechnął się smutno, zatrzymując się w drzwiach. – Dobranoc – powtórzył.

- Dobranoc, Edwardzie.


	11. Rozdział 11

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Amethyst Jackson.**  
><em>Link do oryginału<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4293411/1/Only_Human  
><em>Link do profilu Amethyst Jackson<em>: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/252097/Amethyst_Jackson  
><strong>ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OD TŁUMACZA:<strong> Po dość długiej przerwie spowodowanej moimi wakacjami zapraszam na kolejny rozdział Only Human. Jak zawsze komentarze są bardzo mile widziane i motywują do dalszej pracy. :) Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p>Od zniknięcia Belli minął dzień, lecz moje wspomnienia świadczyły o tym, że nie było jej już od tygodnia. Liczyłem, że dzięki tej dziwnej różnicy czasu szybciej do mnie powróci. Każda inna myśl była… nie do zniesienia.<p>

Moje poprzednie wcielenie wykorzystywało sytuacje do granic możliwości… Nie mogłem go za to winić. Czyż sam nie mówiłem, że gdybym spotkał ją w swoich czasach, zrobiłbym wszystko, aby ją zdobyć? On potwierdzał moją teorię. Przestał myśleć o wojnie, choć udawał, że ona dalej ma dla niego znaczenie… Wszystkie jego myśli dotyczyły Belli, chciał zapewnić jej dom i godne życie. Nie mogłem być o to zazdrosny… _Znałem_ te uczucia. To były _moje_ uczucia. Lecz strach mnie nie opuszczał. Gdybym ułożył sobie życie z Bellą w przeszłości, gdybym nie zachorował na grypę i poślubił ją, jak planowałem… Czy udałoby mi się ją jeszcze zobaczyć?

Pozwoliłem wspomnieniom wziąć nade mną górę… Przypomniałem sobie nasz pierwszy pocałunek podczas gorącego lata, nasze zmieszanie po opuszczeniu polany… Były to różne uczucia, lecz oba tak samo zniewalające. Oba związane z _Bellą_. Westchnąłem, zwalczając tęsknotę, jaką we mnie wzbudziły. Moja Bella… Ile bym dał, by znalazła się teraz w moich ramionach, by poczuć jej miękkie ciało pod swoim dotykiem…

_- Chcę ją zabrać na przyjęcie do Benedytków – oznajmiłem matce, walcząc z zażenowaniem._

_Wiedziała równie dobrze jak ja, jak bardzo nienawidziłem takich uroczystości. Łatwo zgadła, co mną kierowało. Zdawała sobie sprawę z pragnienia, by zadowolić Bellę, zaimponować jej, wkraść się do jej serca…_

_- Cóż, nie dziwi mnie to – odparła z uśmiechem. – Zgodziła się już, aby ci towarzyszyć?_

_- Tak – mruknąłem, zalewając się rumieńcem._

_- W takim razie wezmę ją pod swoje skrzydła – powiedziała. – Będzie najpiękniejsza dziewczyną na balu. _

_Widząc jej uśmiech, wywróciłem oczami._

…_Obudziłem się w środku nocy. Ona stała na środku pokoju, ubrana w śnieżnobiałą koszulę nocną. Wyglądała niczym anioł lub duch, który przybył, aby zabrać mnie z tego świata._

_- Tęsknię za domem – powiedziała. Wziąłem ją w swoje ramiona, szczęśliwy, że była tak blisko mnie. Wyobrażałem sobie życie, w którym leżałbym tak obok niej każdej nocy… Jednak jej smutek nie dawał mi spokoju. Tęsknota przejawiająca się w jej oczach nie należała do mnie. Jej myśli wciąż okupował ktoś inny… Czyżby Jacob? Na samą myśl o nim robiło mi się niedobrze…_

Nie… To nie za nim tęskniła. Tęskniła za _mną_. Musiałem w to wierzyć, bo inaczej bym oszalał. Niewątpliwie odwzajemniała uczucia mojego wcześniejszego wcielenia, ale dlaczego? Może z braku mojej obecności? Czy z powodu pociągu, który czułem do niej już wtedy? Z potrzeby posiadania _jej, _w każdym otoczenia, w każdej formie? Czy czuła to samo w odniesieniu do mnie? Czy potrafiła darzyć taką samą, bezwarunkową miłością moje wampirze i człowiecze wcielenie?

Czy potrafiłaby do mnie wrócić, podczas gdy ludzki ja oferowałem jej tyle możliwości?

_- Żałuję, że nie potrafię zatrzymać czasu, abym mógł patrzeć na ciebie przez wieczność._

Tak… Znałem to uczucie.

_Edwardzie?_ Tym razem była to Rosalie, która wolno szła w moim kierunku. Kiwnąłem głową, dają jej tym samym pozwolenie, by się do mnie zbliżyła. Od chwili, gdy Bella zniknęła, moja rodzina siedziała jak na szpilkach. Nie sprawiłem, aby choć jedna osoba poczuła się lepiej. Siedziałem w lesie, obserwując ją, i nie chciałem się stamtąd ruszyć.

- Jesteś przerażony, co? – spytała, siadając obok mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się z powodu jej braku subtelności.

- Całkowicie – zgodziłem się. – Ty byś nie była?

- Tak – przytaknęła powoli. – Gdyby to Emmett zniknął… Bałabym się, że już do mnie nie wróci. Albo że kochałby mnie bardziej, gdybyśmy byli ludźmi… Mogłabym urodzić mu dzieci, stworzyć rodzinę.

- Czy nie powinienem się martwić? – Kiedy zaczęła o tym mówić, szybko ogarnęła mnie niepewność. – Gdybyś dostała to, o czym zawsze marzyłaś, Emmetta i całą resztę, nie skorzystałabyś z tego?

Rosalie wzruszyła ramionami. – Możliwe, że tak. Ale gdybym była Bellą, raczej bym tego nie zrobiła. Nie zmieniłabym żadnej z rzeczy, która doprowadziła mnie do poznania Emmetta. Nie ryzykowałabym, wiedząc, że mogę spędzić wieczność w samotności. On pewnie czułby to samo. I jestem pewna, że Bella też o tym wie. Poza tym, ona nie jest dziewczyną, która marzy o założeniu rodziny. To dla niej zbyt normalne.

Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu. – Musiałoby się wydarzyć coś naprawdę niezwykłego, żeby choć raz podjęła dobrą decyzję.

- Nie chcesz, żeby _została _w przeszłości? – spytała Rosalie, znając moją zdolność do poświęcania się.

- Nie… Zbyt wiele razem przeszliśmy, żebym mógł przeżyć bez niej wieczność.

Rosalie położyła rękę na moim ramieniu w bardzo Emmettowy sposób. – Nie martw się tak, Edwardzie. Przyprawisz się tylko o zawroty głowy.

Patrzyłem, jak odchodzi, czując się nieznacznie lepiej. Jej zapewnienia były pocieszające, ale jak bardzo mogły się zgadzać z obrazami, które ukazywały się przed moimi oczyma?

– _Nie potrafię cię przejrzeć, Bello. Czasami, tak jak teraz, wydaje mi się, że może ci zależeć na mnie tak bardzo jak mi na tobie, ale innymi razy wydajesz się strasznie odległa, jakbyś marzyła o kimś innym…_

_O kimś takim jak Jacob. Jak jej dawna miłość. Czy byłaby w stanie marzyć wiecznie o kimś, kto był jej niewarty? Ja byłbym lepszy. Byłbym lepszy dla niej._

_- Edwardzie, przysięgam, każda część mnie znajduje się przy tobie._

_Moje serce zabiło pod przypływem nadziei. – Każda?_

_- Każda – powiedziała. Nie łatwo jest zostawić przeszłość za sobą, ale kiedy jestem przy tobie… Wiem, że jestem w miejscu, w którym chcę być. _

_- Naprawdę? – dociekałem, zastanawiając się, czy starała się w ten sposób poinformować mnie o swoich uczuciach. – Nie mówisz tego, żeby…_

_- Nie kłamałabym w tej kwestii – odparła tak szczerze, że musiałem jej uwierzyć… A szczęście, jakie przyniosły za sobą te słowa, było potężne. _

_Chciałem poślubić tę dziewczynę. Byłem zdeterminowany, by to zrobić. Uczyniłbym ją tak szczęśliwą, że jej dawna miłość stałaby się tylko przykrym wspomnieniem, zapomnianym na długi czas…_

Co miała na myśli? W kółko analizowałem jej słowa. Czy miały one podwójne znaczenie? Czy tylko wyobrażałem sobie nacisk, jaki kładła na moje wspomnienie? A może była całkowicie szczera? Czy chciała być w roku 1918? Czy na jego rzecz była gotowa zrezygnować z naszych planów, przyszłości?

Głośno jęknąłem. Gdybym tylko znał odpowiedzi na te pytania! Zrobiłbym wszystko, by móc porozmawiać z Bellą. To pozwoliłoby mi w podjęciu kolejnych działań. Gdybym wiedział, że do mnie wróci, siedziałbym spokojnie na miejscu. Mógłbym czekać na nią chociażby przez wieczność. Ale gdyby nie miała wrócić…

– _Chyba powinienem zabrać cię do domu, nim zaśniesz na parkiecie – powiedziałem dziewczynie prawie zasypiającej w moich ramionach. Wyglądała uroczo, a jej czerwone usta były jeszcze pełniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Kiedy spojrzała na mnie swoimi ciemnymi oczami, od jej spojrzenia emanowała życzliwość._

_Zasnęła w samochodzie, a ja napawałem się bliskością jej ciała, czułem pod palcami jej ciepłą skórę i delikatne krągłości. Musiałem sobie przypominać, że znajdowała się w moim objęciu z własnej woli… Nie potrafiłem pozbyć się uczucia, że wykorzystywałem sytuację. Czułem się winny, bo jej pożądałem, a ona zasługiwała na coś lepszego…_

_Nie chcąc jej obudzić, wniosłem ją do środka. Przebudziła się i słabym głosem protestowała, ale nie miałem zamiaru wypuścić jej z rąk. Niosłem ją w ten sposób, niczym pannę młodą ubraną w suknię, a to budziło we mnie radość i nadzieję. Może któregoś dnia to się powtórzy i wniosę ją do naszego wspólnego domu, do sypialni, którą będziemy ze sobą dzielić… Wtedy byłoby odpowiednie ściągnięcie jej sukienki, aby dotknąć ją w sposób, w jaki tak bardzo pragnę to zrobić…_

_Gdy wszedłem do jej sypialni, odsunąłem na bok wszelkie fantazje. Czas, by być dżentelmenem. Potraktuję ją z szacunkiem, na jaki zasługuje._

_Pomóż mi przy wyciąganiu wsuwek z włosów – poprosiła. Byłem przeszczęśliwy. Chęć, by przeczesać rękoma jej gęste, jedwabiste loki prześladowała mnie od chwili, gdy moje spojrzenie spoczęło na niej po raz pierwszy. Każda wymówka, by ją dotknąć, poczuć…_

_Kiedy wyciągnąłem wszystkie wsuwki, nie potrafiłem zahamować potrzeby dotykania jej… Jej włosy były tak miękkie, jak je sobie wyobrażałem. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak rozsypują się pod nią na poduszce. Marzyłem, by zanurzyć w nich dłonie, poruszyć się przy niej, pocałować delikatnie w usta i trzymać jej ciało tak blisko jak podczas naszych tańców…_

_- Cieszę się, że mi dzisiaj towarzyszyłaś – zwróciłem się do niej, znajdując miejsce na skórze, które mogłem pieścić._

_- Ja też – wyznała. Jej oczy były tak niewinne. Najwyższa pora, aby stamtąd poszedł._

_Ale najpierw… Jeden pocałunek. __Pocałunek był do zaakceptowania, prawda? Za pierwszym razem nie miała nic przeciwko, a więc ostrożnie dotknąłem jej warg swoimi, aby nie przekroczyć żadnej niewidocznej granicy. Udowodniła mi, że pokusa była obustronna, otwierając dla mnie swoje ciepłe usta… Był to rodzaj pocałunku, jaki kochankowie wymieniali w łóżku… Taki, który mógł sprawić, że nie spałbym po nocach…_

_Odsunąłem się z konieczności. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, zapragnąłbym więcej, a pora na to nie była odpowiednia. Niechętnie ją zostawiłem. Miałem nadzieję, że niechęć, która malowała się także na jej twarzy, nie była wymysłem mojej wyobraźni…_

Wspomnienia te były wystarczająco świeże, aby mnie dręczyć, przypominać o nocach spędzonych we Włoszech i tak samo namiętnych pocałunkach… Z tą różnicą, że ja nigdy nie czułem takiej swobody, jaka towarzyszyła mi we wspomnieniach. Nigdy się w niej nie zatraciłem… Jakież to było wspaniałe uczucie… Chciałem doświadczać go na nowo, będąc w swoim obecnym wcieleniu. Nieustannie…

_- Jak się udało przyjęcie? – spytała mama, uśmiechając się do mnie. – Dosyć późno wróciliście._

_- Było cudownie – przyznałem, odwracając się w stronę otwartego okna, przez które mogłem zobaczyć bawiące się na ulicy dzieci. Bella wyszła, aby spotkać się ze swoim przyjacielem, doktorem. Tym razem nie zgodziła się, bym jej towarzyszył. Próbowałem się tym nie przejmować._

_- Chyba zbyt długo z nią tańczyłem – powiedziałem, wiedząc, że moja matka nie zadowoli się odpowiedzią, jaką jej udzieliłem. – Kiedy wróciliśmy, była wycieńczona. Jednak nie potrafiłem się oprzeć. Nie potrafiłem odstąpić jej choćby na krok. Powstaną o nas plotki, ale ja się tym nie przejmuję._

_Odwróciłem się w jej stronę i zobaczyłem na jej twarzy wymuszony uśmiech. – No co? Zawsze miałam przeczucie, że się w niej zakochasz. Było to po tobie widać już wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy z nią rozmawiałeś._

_- Chcę ją poślubić – oznajmiłem zawstydzony. To nie spodobałoby się mojemu ojcu. Nie powinienem myśleć o małżeństwie przed ukończeniem szkoły prawniczej, zwłaszcza o małżeństwie z dziewczyną, która nie posiada rodziny, pieniędzy ani znajomości. Jednak mimo to sprzeciw mojego ojca nie przerażał mnie tak jak kiedyś. Dla niej gotów byłem zaryzykować._

_- To także mnie nie zaskakuje – moja motka się uśmiechnęła. – Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. __Kiedyś. Widzę to._

_Zmarszczyłem brwi. __Nie wątpiłem w słowa własnej matki, ale ich dobór ani trochę mi się nie spodobał…_

Zmarszczyłem brwi także w teraźniejszości. O czym, czego nie wiedziałem ja, wiedziała moja matka?


End file.
